Nuevas sensaciones
by Duque Astaroth
Summary: El con el corazon roto y ella enamorada del odio... perfecta convinacion
1. Cap I Encuentro

**NUEVAS SENSACIONES**

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece claro esta.

Después de todo lo ocurrido el no se encontraba para nada bien, porque iba estar bien como iba estarlo, después de haberle echo la promesa a Sakura y no poderla cumplir no era algo que le hacia muy feliz aun cuando Sakura le había dicho que no se preocupase que todo estaba bien el pudo notar en su palabras, en su semblante un deje de tristeza.

Y como no el sabia muy bien lo que ella sentía por Saske, era de saberlo ya que siempre que le hablaban a ella de el o ella hablaba de este, en sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo especial que solo podía verse en las pocas ocasiones que su nombre mencionaba. Por eso mismo le hizo esa promesa porque quería que fuera feliz a costa de la suya, pero no pudo lograrlo no pudo traer de vuelta a Saske y eso lo ponía en un dilema.

Tal vez podría conquistarle, pero que egoísta seria.

Se encontraba caminando solo por el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, necesitaba pensar. Tener un respiro y olvidar esos problemas, quería sentirse tranquilo sentir paz por un momento, solo por uno, solo eso pedía, fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había alejado de la aldea. Ya había recorrido un gran tramo sin darse cuenta, pero eso era bueno se fijo en su alrededor se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, se sentía tranquilo era lo que quería, pero de ese lugar algo o mas bien alguien llamo su atención.

Había visto a una persona tirada entre las flores del lugar, quería saber de quien se trataba, porque se preciaba a simple vista que no se encontraba bien, sin embargo al estar mas cerca se quedo sin aliento al ver de quien se trataba. Ante sus ojos se encontraba Tayuya que al parecer había podido sobrevivir a morir aplastada por todos los troncos que le cayeron enzima.

Se sintió extraño al verla en tal estado, al principio tenia pensado dejarla ahí pero había algo dentro de el que no quería abandonarla en aquel lugar, se arrodillo y pego su oído al pecho de ella quería saber si aun vivía sus latido eran débiles pero constantes, eso era bueno pero y ahora que debía hacer.

Se separo de esta y se debatió debía dejarla y dejar que muriera en aquel lugar o llevarla a casa de el y tratar de ayudarla, después de todo era una persona que bien no hizo nada bueno pero era una persona después de todo y asta cierto punto el no tenia corazón como para dejarla tirada ahí así que hizo lo segundo la cargo en brazos y así irse de aquel sitio.

Ya había oscurecido para cuando llegó a la entrada del pueblo ya nadie se encontraba fuera de sus hogares y por lo tanto nadie le vería y tampoco a quién llevaba cargando pero aun así la tapo con su chaqueta por si acaso y con cuidado se dirigió a su casa, al llegar la recostó en su cama y con cuidado la baño y cambio de ropa. Cuidando de no ver, el era todo un caballero.

Al terminar se le quedo viendo a decir verdad ella a pesar de quien era, era hermosa pensó pero rápidamente borró esos pensamiento después de todo era Tayuyá a quien tanto elogiaba mentalmente.

Se sentía cansado así que decidió que lo mejor era descansar después de todo ya no podía hacer más que esperar se recostó en un sofá que se encontraba en aquel cuarto y lentamente se fue quedando dormido pero con la idea en mente de que debería tener cuidado con la reacción de esta al despertar.

Algunos rayos de sol se empezaba a colar por entre las cortinas del lugar, se sentía adolorida y débil pero no incomoda todo lo contrario se sentía cómoda, "cómoda" pensó como era eso posible, abrió bruscamente sus ojos para darse cuenta que ya no se en con traba en el bosque, no ahora estaba un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella.

Reviso con la vista todo el sitio hasta darse cuenta que no se encontraba sola no para nada,

Había alguien mas lugar se levanto un poco solamente para quedar sentada y así poder ver mejor a aquella persona solo para que quedar se sin aliento por ver quien era.

Estaba sorprendida nunca pensó que de el se trataba entonces por lo tanto ya sabia al menos en donde se encontraba lo cual no la hizo sentir muy bien porque sabia que no era bienvenida en aquel lugar, pero eso también el lo sabia entonces porque estaba ahí acaso era porque…no podía pensar en lo ultimo o mejor dicho simplemente no quería, tenia que aceptarlo le daba miedo pensar en lo ultimo.

Pero para su buena o mala suerte el estaba despertando ella se petrifico no podía hacer nada se encontraba muy débil para escapar o defenderse solo quedaba esperar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

El sentía bastante incomodo abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver y darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su cama, por que pensó algo extrañado por eso, hasta que recordó lo sucedido giro su cabeza hacia su cama y por fin la vio y así poder ver que ella ya estaba despierta se levanto rápidamente y se acercó con cuidado hasta estar parado a lado de esta.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-le pregunto algo nervioso por la reacción de ella.

-Yo…este… estoy mejor-respondió rápidamente por que le interesaba a el que ella estuviera bien o mal ,como tenia que averiguarlo ya.

-¿Que hago aquí?-pregunto secamente.

-Veras ayer te encontré en el bosque inconciente, así que decidí traerte aquí para ayudarte-respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Quien dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda?-dijo molesta.

-O perdón, vaya si es así como agradeces a quien te ayudo-respondió igualmente molestó por la actitud de esta.

-Idiota…- dijo volteando su cabeza para no verle pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo rápidamente empezó a buscar con la vista lo que al parecer había perdido.

El se le quedo viendo algo extrañado por la reacción de esta hasta que entendió que estaba pasando-si buscas tus cosas tranquila están en aquella mesa-respondió señalándole la mesa con indiferencia.

Giro su vista a esta y efectivamente todo se en con traba en aquel lugar, trato de levantarse pero sintió un dolor que hizo que volviera a estar en la posición de antes al parecer no podía moverse por el momento.

-¿Y que vas hacer conmigo?-cuestiono secamente, sabia muy bien que al no poder defenderse el podía entregarla a las autoridades y que esta la encerrase ya que lo que ella había hecho antes ameritaba eso y hasta mas.

-Nada-dijo ya tranquilo.

-¿Como que nada?-pregunto algo fuera de si por la respuesta del chico.

-Como lo oyes nada, cuando te recuperes podrás irte-finalizo.

-En un momento te traigo algo para que comas necesitas recuperar fuerzas -le dijo este indiferente antes de salir de la recamara.

Ella estaba sorprendida la verdad no se espera que el la fuese ayudar ya que ella nunca fue su amiga y por todo lo que avía echo, no se lo imaginaba.

Y así con esos pensamientos en mente todo la mañana paso rápidamente por supuesto el la estuvo atendiendo cosa que a ella que aun que no quería admitir le gustaba bastante ser atendida nunca antes alguien la había cuidado como lo hacia el, era algo que le estaba asiendo sentir algo desconocido para ella, no le desagradaba.

Hasta que llego el momento en el cual el tenia que salir.

-Bueno tengo que salir, así que será mejor que duermas un rato para que descanses-dijo al salir del lugar.

Esto hizo que ella se sintiera triste si triste pero porque, por que se va poner mal de que el se fuera tal vez era su imaginación si a lo mejor eso era pensó.

Observo el lugar donde se encontraba y sonrió para si era curioso todo lo que estaba sucediendo nunca imagino que terminaría durmiendo en la casa de su enemigo y que este cuidase de ella no jamás hubiera pasado por su mente tal situación hasta ahora que estaba sucediendo.

Algo que se le hacia aun mas extraño era que el la haya traído a su casa, era porque decidió ayudarla después de todo como dijo hace un rato, ella jamás le pidió su ayuda mas que nada porque estaba inconsciente y aunque no lo estuviera no se la hubiera pedido, pero un así estaba inconsciente así que el pudo haberla dejado tirada y pasar de largo , pero no decidió cargarla y traerla a su hogar con la finalidad que según el era solamente para ayudarla pero eso no se lo creí no era tonta no podía engañarla tan fácilmente pero si otro fura la finalidad de el en eso momentos de cualquier manera no podría hacer nada ya que se encontraba aun débil y cansada.

Toda esta situación en verdad era extraña pero estaba tan cansada que sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

El por su parte se sentía algo extrañó con ella estado en su casa no es que la odiara la en realidad no podía odiarla no después de ver en que estado se encontraba cuando se topo con ella, no pero aun así se sentía raro extraño, de algún modo se sentía bien teniéndola en su casa y también quería llegar ya a su casa para verla "verla" si la verdad quería verla pero no podía asta terminar todo lo que tenia que hacer todas las misiones que le hayan puesto a el y a su equipo.

Después de un rato al fin habían terminado todas las misiones que tenia que realizar, se deponía a irse pero escucho que alguien le llamaba a su espaldas se voltio para ver quien se trataba y pudo ver que era Sakura.

-¿Sakura-chan pasa algo?-le pregunto.

-¿Bueno no en realidad no solo quería saber si tienes que hacer algo ahora?-le pregunto algo nerviosa la peli-rosa.

El se extraño por aquella pregunta hasta que capto lo que significaba, ella quería salir con, el se emociono por eso pero su emoción no duro ya que la imagen de otra persona se dibujo en sus pensamientos, porque no lo sabia pero un así no le tomo mucha importancia.

-No-dijo olvidándose de sus ansias de volver a su casa.

-Entonces te invito a comer si-dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Ramen?-pregunto el chico, a lo que ella se limito asentir con la cabeza.

Así los dos se dirigieron al restaurante mientras a el se le había olvidado por completo las ganas de volver a su hogar.

Ya había oscurecido y el se dirigía a su casa ya que tenia que ver como seguia ella, acelero su paso y al llegar entro lentamente todo estaba tranquilo como si en verdad no hubiera nadie, entro al cuarto para ver que ella se encontraba durmiendo en verdad le había echo caso, cosa que a el le extraño ya que con el carácter de ella no era tan fácil que esta le hiciese caso pero en esta ocasión si lo tomo en cuenta.

"Vaya chica" pensó el, rascándose la cabeza. "mujeres, quien las entiende", se encogió de hombros.

Se sentó junto a ella y se le quedo observando en verdad como antes había dicho ella era bastante hermosa, tan bella y por eso no podía creer que alguien como ella con su hermosura fura tan mala en verdad no lo podía creer, antes no se había puesto haberla mejor por los conflictos que había pasado pero ahora que la veía en realidad no se lo creía.

Sin querer se fue acercando a ella se detuvo a escasos centímetro de su rostro de ella, se sentía tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo se sentía también por que seria, era una revoltura de sentimientos que tenia en ese momento era algo tan raro lo que sentía, algo que no tenia explicación cosa que nunca antes le había pasado con nadie.

"¿Y Sakura?" le pregunto la vocecita de su subconsciente. "En su casa" respondió tontamente, vaya que era bueno negando la verdad.

Ella se empezó a despertar lentamente, el se paralizó al ver lo que estaba pasando, al estar totalmente despierta se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenia el rostro de el, con el de ella y un ligero rubor se hizo presente en su cara y en la de el, este se separo rápidamente y sin mas se acostó para dormirse en realidad no le quería dar una explicaron a ella, no quería.

Se le quedo viendo, por que el esta tan cerca de ella y porque sentía su corazón tan acelerado porque nunca antes había sentido lo que en ese momento sintió.

"¿Y Sakura?" insisto la tormentosa vocecita, "ya dije que en su casa", volvió a responder, enterrando la cabeza en su almohada.

No entendía lo que le estaba su cediendo todo era tan extrañó para ella se supone que fue entrenada para no sentir para no querer, no tener ningún tipo de emoción que hasta esos instantes había funcionado bastante bien pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

Lo que sentía lo que tenia era algo que no podía explicar pero que en realidad no le desagradaba del todo solamente la tenia confundida, solamente eso era.

Solo quería hallar una explicaron entender por que estaba así ¿porque su corazón empezaba acelerársele cuando estaba si de cerca de el? ¿porque con un rozón que tuviera con el se le

Aceleraba desenfrenadamente su corazón? ¿Pero que?

"Te gusta" dijo una vocecita burlona, "Ni muerta" gruño…

Al poco tiempo se empezó a quedar dormida sin saber que su acompañante se encontraba con las mismas mas ideas en mente.

Era algo extraño pero el estaba del mismo modo tenia las misma sensaciones tan extrañas pero aun así también se fue quedado dormido esperando por hayar una explicación racional a lo que le sucedía.

Con un sola palabra en mente causante de todos sus problemas y sensaciones nuevas que tenia "Tayuyá".

_**Continuara…**_

Hola pues decidí hacer un fic narutoxtayuya espero que le gusten y disfruten como yo lo ago haciéndolo y espero sus Reviews en serio lo espero aceptó sugeriensias y de mas asta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Cap II Fiebre

**Correcciones, arreglos y vocecita: ****jessicaxtrem **

Capitulo2: Fiebre

Se levanto lentamente del mullido sofá donde estaba recostado, en una posición nada cómoda. Sobo su adolorida espalda, y soltó un gemido de dolor antes de poner un pie en el frío piso.

Se dirigió a la cocina, tenia que preparar algo de desayunar, pero no era difícil de escoger, después de todo, su alacena estaba repleta de ramen, vaya tenia que abastecerse con otro tipo de alimento, antes de que Tayuya se fastidiara del ramen.

Así sin mas la mañana paso rápidamente, se encontraba algo cansado al menos no tendría que realizar misiones ese día así que podría descansar un poco, después de todo cuidar a una persona no era nada fácil.

Tayuya se sentía jadeante, rendida, cubierta de sudor, con la espalda magullada y los dedos entumecidos_. ¿Por que hacia tanto calor?_ pensó desesperadamente.

Naruto entro tranquilamente al cuarto pero le llamo la atención que Tayuya estuviera empapada como si recién se hubiese bañado y la piel traslucida.

El se le quedo viendo de una forma extraña, ¿que tanto le veía? _tenía monos en la cara o que _pensó extrañada.

"_No te hagas, bien que te gusta_" se burlo la vocecita, "_¿Qué?, gustarme a mi el enano rubiecito, ni loca_" respondió segura de si. Cruzándose de brazos mentalmente.

Se acercó a la cama de Tayuya y puso su mano en su frente, ella enseguida se estremeció, y como si fuera una alarma de incendio, sus ya ruborizadas mejillas por la fiebre, se encendieron aun mas, "_seguro ya parezco farolito_" pensó.

— ¡Estas ardiendo! ¿Cómo te sientes? — dijo algo preocupado.

—Un poco mal— respondió en un tímido susurro.

El salio un momento del cuarto, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación, 5 minutos después volvió, trayendo consigo un trastecito con agua y un trapo limpio

Rápidamente se cerco a Tayuya y se sentó en un costado de la cama y humedeció un poco el trapo, lo puso delicadamente en la frente de ella, provocando que su dedos rozaran la suave piel de la frente de la desvalida chica.

Tayuya sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica, que le hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

—Lo siento— se disculparon al unísono. Tayuya soltó una risita tonta y se reprendió por ello.

— ¿Quien dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda?-dijo algo molesta, el levanto la vista y solo se limito a rodar los ojos con resignación, para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella bufo indignada, como es que el la ignoraba. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Al terminar salio de la habitación por un momento, al volver traía con sigo al parecer una revista, se sentó en el sofá del lugar para luego empezar a hojearla.

Ella no necesitaba que la estuviera vigilando, solo era una simple fiebre.

—Oye tu idiota— le llamo haciendo que el levantara su vista para verle

—No necesitó que me estés vigilando— dijo mordaz, este no le hizo caso volvió a poner atención a su lectura. Esta acción la molesto bastante

—así que puedes irte de una maldita vez, ¿quedo claro? —le grito, este siguió sin hacerle caso. ¿Que aparte de enano, era sordo?

Al parecer no pensaba irse por mas que le insultaba, vaya que la hacia enojar.

Si el no se iba a ir, entonces seria mejor dormir un rato, no quería verlo y solamente si dormía podía dejar de verle.

"_Claro que le quieres ver_" dijo la vocecita. "_si por supuesto, pero muerto_" se dijo, y luego sonrió quedándose dormida.

"_Tarde o temprano dejaras de ser tan cabezota_"

El volvió a levantar su vista para verle y poder darse cuenta de que se había dormido

"_vaya cuando duerme parece un ángel, pero cuando esta despierta es todo un demonio_" pensó y sacudió sonriente su cabeza, fijo su atención de nueva cuenta en la lectura.

Mientras tanto Tayuya había empezado a soñar algo para nada bueno.

_Se encontraba sola en un lugar desconocido para ella._

—_así que te salvaste._

_Se volteo para quedar frente a __Orochimaru._

—_Sabes lo que le pasa a quien no cumple mis deseos_—_dijo acercándose a ella-_

_Negó con la cabeza._

—_Pues veras_—_dijo susurrándole al oído_—_las mato._

_Se quedo sin aliento tenia miedo, por primera vez en su vida estaba aterrada._

_Se volvió aponer frente a ella_—_y como tu no me fallaste… _—_pauso_—_sellaste tu muerte_—_dijo riéndose._

—_Pero no te preocupes, por el momento ya nos volveremos a encontrar_—_dijo desapareciendo poco a poco y dejando sola a Tayuya._

Naruto se levanto de donde se encontraba para acercarse a la cama y sentarse en un costado de esta.

Algo llamó su atención y era una la fugitiva lagrima que bailaba por su rosada mejilla, _al parecer no tenia un sueño muy placentero_ pensó acercó, su mano para limpiarla, recorrió sus facciones cuidadosamente con su dedo. Y volvió a sentir esa rara corriente eléctrica.

Su piel era lisa y delicada como la seda. Recorrió su cabellera rojiza, desparramada por la almohada, que parecía de satín.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" soltó su vocecita interna, "Si… quiero decir no" negó consternado con la cabeza.

Tayuya se despertó de golpe, lo que soñó solo era una advertencia de su final, se sentía asustada ¿que debería hacer?

Al tranquilizarse se dio cuenta de algo, ¿que hacia el idiota del peli-rubio sentado junto a ella en la cama y por que le estaba acariciando?

— ¡Hey! ¿Que crees que estas haciendo idiota? —dijo logrando captar la atención de el.

Ella ya se encontraba despierta y el ni en cuenta

—yo…este…tu...bueno—Balbuceo palabras sin coherencia.

"_Te pone nervioso_" le dijo la vocecita, "_Solo me tomo por sorpresa_" se justifico.

— ¿Tu que idiota? —volvió a preguntar aun mas desesperada por saber que tenia que decir por lo que hizo.

Respiro hondo e intento tranquilizarse—bueno es que al parecer tu tenias un sueño no muy placentero y…—guardo silencio esperando a que supiera lo demás.

Toco su cara y noto lo que al parecer eran lagrimas había estado llorando mientras dormía.

Volteo a verlo pero ya no se encontraba donde hace momentos lo vio, no estaba muy conforme con la explicación de este, además de que no explicó porque la estaba acariciando ¿por que?

— ¿Y que fue lo que soñaste? —Pregunto al entrar a la habitación y tomar asiento en el sofá, esperado respuesta que no recibió

—Por que debió ser algo muy malo para que tu bueno ya sabes-dijo omitiendo lo ultimo ya que no quería que ella se molestara aun mas con el.

Ella no contesto seguía con la vista perdida en la nada, mientras que con las manos estrujaba las cobijas.

"_vaya debió ser algo bastante malo para que se comporte así_" pensó al ver como se encontraba.

En lugar reinaba un silencio incomodo, bueno al menos para el, por que ella seguía perdía en sus pensamientos con el temor que la invadía totalmente como único compañero.

El silencio que había era tan incomodo para el que decidió hablar, tratar de conversar con ella.

—Y bueno ¿a donde iras cuando te recuperes? —dijo rompiendo el silencio que momentos antes reinaba y llamando la atención de ella, pero sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

—Por que estoy seguro que no volverás con el, ya que irías directo a una muerte cruel de eso no hay duda—dijo con aire ausente.

"_Ahora que lo pensaba y dejando de lado lo de __Orochimaru no sabia aun a donde iría si el cumplía con no decirle a nadie de que ella estaba en la aldea no sabría a donde ir aunque adonde quiera que fuese el la contraria y cumpliría la promesa de matarla_" reflexiono mientras el miedo la volvía a invadir.

— ¿A donde piensas ir?—insistió con la pregunta.

—Es algo que a ti no te importa—le contesto con desdén.

El solamente rodó los ojos rendido mientras se levantaba de donde estaba, por que si se trataba de entablar una conversación con la peli-roja entonces era un caso perdido.

Se acercó a ver por la ventana después de un momento se volteo a verle

—Voy salir por un momento —le aviso mientras salía de la habitación.

Se quedo viendo por donde hace unos momentos había salido el idiota como ella le llamaba.

Luego volteo haber hacia la ventana perdiéndose de nueva cuanta en sus pensamientos.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, casi no había nadie en estas, pero eso a el no le importaba por que el había salido para tomar un respiro y meditar por un momento aunque sea, porque algo de lo que dijo le desagrado totalmente que no le gustaba mucho la idea de que ella se fuese, ¿porque? no lo sabia solamente no le agradaba la idea ni en lo mas mínimo.

"_Que te gusta, carajo_" anuncio desesperada la vocecita, "¡_Que no_!" respondió frustrado.

—Naruto—le llamo una voz a sus espaldas, el se volteo de inmediato para ver quien era.

—Shikamaru, hola—dijo algo nervioso por que solo se encontraban a unas cuantas calles de su departamento, rogó por que solo fuese una coincidencia el haber se encontrado con el.

—Que sorpresa y ¿que haces por aquí? —pregunto el rubio muy inquieto tratando de disimularlo

—Bueno veras…. —pauso-te quería preguntar algo—dijo con aire de duda.

—Así ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que pasa es que después de los combates que tuvimos por la persecución de Sasuke—dijo muy serio—un personal del hospital iba a ir por los cuerpos, les falto uno y quería saber si tu sabia algo sobré eso.

—No no…por que…como crees…yo no—dijo nervioso por la pregunta de este.

Shikamaru se extraño por la reacción de naruto por que de repente se puso tan Nervioso acaso tendría que ver con la desaparecíon de los cuerpos y solo mentía para cubrirse pero ¿Por qué?

—Oye Naru…—no continuo por que vio que el Rubio ya había salido corriendo en dirección hacia su casa.

Suspiro _¿que era lo que el escondía para comportarse de una manera tan extraña?_ pensó desconcertado, tendría que averiguarlo sea como sea.

Entro rápidamente al cuarto se sentó en el sofá tomando grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada por lo rápido que corrió.

Ella le vio confundida que diablos le había pasado para que estuviera así.

— ¿Que te paso? —pregunto.

—Lo que pasa es que—tomo aire—ya se dieron cuenta de que falta un cuerpo,¿ ya sabrás cual verdad?-dijo muy intranquilo por lo ultimo.

Ahora comprendía

—Idiota, si estas tan preocupado por que no me entregas y te liberas de una maldita vez de esa preocupación—finalizo tajantemente.

—No—contesto rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto algo confundida por lo que dijo el.

— Por qué te salve, te ayude no para entregarte. No, solamente te quise ayudar tal ves nunca me lo agradezcas, pero yo se que estoy haciendo bien, por eso no pienso entregarte y haré todo lo que este en mis manos, para que no te pase nada y no te descubran. Cuenta con eso-dijo decididamente

Un ligero rubor se hizo presente en la cara de ambos, no tenia como contestarle a eso, por que le quería seguir ayudando no le iría bien si descubrían que el la estaba ocultando, pero aun así no pensaba entregarla porque la quería ayudar a pesar de que ella nunca hizo nada por el.

Su corazón latió desbocado, Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum… ¿El lo escuchara? Se pregunto. Ella empezaba a conocer las raíces de un desconocido sentimiento para su frió corazón.

"_Seguro era culpa de la alucinante fiebre_" se dijo ella… "Si claro la fiebre", respondió la burlona vocecita. Y ella bufo, "_Que acaso no te cansas_".

Continuara…


	3. Cap III Cayendo en tus Redes

**Ojala ****disfruten****este****capitulo**** que e de decir experimental perdonen por el cambio tan ****brusco**** de narrative ojala lo ****disfruten**** asepto criticas constructivas**

**Correcciones y Demas: jezz**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**CAYENDO EN TUS REDES**

Naruto POV

Los días pasaban y cada vez me recuperaba mas, pronto llegaría el día que ella se marchase y yo de nueva cuenta me quedaría solo tal vez mi relación con ella era tipo apache, que me tratara mal aun así me agradaba su compañía me gustaba y me desagrada sobre manera pensar en que ella se iría tarde o temprano.

"Tock, Tock, Tock"

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, rápidamente me incorpore de donde me encontraba para abrirla y quedarme sin aliento al ver de quien se trataba

-Chi…chikamaru-alcancé a decir-hola ¿que haces aquí?-pregunte nervioso

-La verdad es que hace unos días cuando te pregunte sobre la falta de un cuerpo tu reaccionaste bastante raro-dijo el entrando sin permiso alguno.

Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, a cada momento que el descartaba un lugar en el cual buscar, pronto llegaría adonde no debía y entonces si se armaría un réhuelo pero que debía hacer yo, aun si yo pusiera mil excusas el no me escucharía estaba decidido a encontrara lo que el suponía que yo escondía.

-no es que tenia mucha prisa en ese momento por eso me fui tan rápido –hable rápidamente, pero al parecer a Chikamaru no le importaba lo que yo tenia que decir.

Tragué saliva el estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación- no entres ahí…-pero llegó demasiado tarde mi alegato el ya había entrado

Espere afuera hasta que le vi salir, cerré con fuerza mis ojos esperando los reclamos y reprimendas que yo sabia de antemano que iba a recibir, sin en cambio nunca llegó esto, abrí lentamente los ojos, Chikamaru se veía muy calmado.

Me observo un momento y revisándome de pies cabeza, temía que se diera cuenta de lo nervioso y preocupado que estaba.

-Naruto no estoy muy convencido pero tengo que irme así que luego vendré-dijo seriamente al salir de mi departamento.

Volteé haber la entrada de la recamara, que había pasado adentró porque chikamaru no la vio.

Era algo que no me explicaba pero a un así me sentía aliviado el no la había visto quizás por que se había escondido, sonreí de oreja a oreja aliviado, bastante aliviado mientras entraba a la habitación.

Tayuya POV

Salí de mi escondite al ver que el intruso se había marchado.

"Traidor maldito traidor" en que momento se me ocurrió, tan solo confiar en el.

Como si el pudiese tener compasión, solo tenia su mísera lastima. El era un asco de persona, yo que podía esperar, me lo había buscado y sola me puse en bandeja de plata.

Limpie mis lagrimas de la rabia que tenia y junte mis cosas dispuesta a irme, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba el.

Con su gestó de simpleza y su sonrisa socarrona. Me recorrió con la mirada, hasta quedarse viendo mi pequeño bolso,

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto borrando su sonrisa. No conteste y pase a su lado, temía rozarlo y reencontrarme con esa entupida sensación,

Me jalo del brazo, y me mantuve dándole la espalda-contesta-insistió. Negué con la cabeza.

-No importa, a nadie-respondí intentado safarme de su agarre.

-no te soltare, hasta que me des una buena razón-dijo el, rebozante de tristeza, pero me mantuve firme.

-Te odio-el me soltó y solo corrí a pasos torpes, era mejor que compartiéramos el odio.

Naruto POV

"Te odio" dijo ella, estupido, ¿Qué querías?, ella jamás cambiaria. Es lo único que te podría ofrecer y tu gustoso lo aceptarías.

Me senté en aquel sillón, que ahora no me parecía tan cómodo y enterré la cabeza en mis manos, era ridículo que una simple palabra me hiciera sentir tan destrozado. Que su ausencia, fuera un pozo sin fondo.

Negué con la cabeza, no podía dejarla salir así, ella estaba herida. No importaba si me odiaba. Necesitaba de mí.

Salí corriendo de la recamara y vi horrorizado como ella yacía en el piso inconsciente.

La tome en brazos y la recosté de nueva cuenta en la cama. Me quede observándola detenidamente, ella sabia que debía mantener reposo por las condiciones en la que se encontraba, pero tanto era su odio por mí que no le importaba poner en riesgo su propia vida.

Y eso me dolió como nunca antes me había dolido, me destrozaba por dentro la sola idea de saber que yo había contribuido hasta cierto punto en todo lo que ocurrió.

Sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas recorrieron mi mejillas, tanto me afectaba lo que estaba pasando.

Y sin más me vi acercándome a ella lentamente hasta cortar por completo la distancia entre los dos y así besarla delicadamente.

Aquel beso me hacia sentir extasiado y maravillado, era unos sentimientos unas sensaciones nuevas que por un momento me hicieron olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Fin Naruto POV.

Tayuya POV.

Empecé a despertar, todo estaba borroso, solo recordaba hasta que todo a mi alrededor se oscureció.

Abrí mis ojos estrepitosamente por darme cuenta de lo que el estaba haciendo, lo avente abruptamente lejos de mi.

Como se atrevía hacer eso después de haberme traicionado, era una escoria un maldito desgraciado.

Estuve apunto de alegar pero me contuve al observar como unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Tanto le afectaba el querer irme se me hacia difícil creerlo después de todo no era extraño que yo dudase.

-Lo siento-dijo en un leve susurro que yo alcancé a escuchar.

Le vi en su rostro tenia reflejada su culpa.

-Yo…yo…no quería…no fue mi intención-pauso por un momento-discúlpame- agacho la vista en verdad parecía demasiado afectado pero como creerle.

Tenia que decirle algo, pero cuando estuve apunto de hacerlo el se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba y sin mas que decir salio de la recamara.

Me quede sola y perdida en mis pensamientos, no podía irme no por que no quisiera, mas bien era por que mi salud no me lo permitía y eso lo había comprobado momentos antes, cuando me desmayé.

Cuanto daría por estar lo más lejos posible de el, no verlo para mi seria satisfactorioo eso pensaba yo.

Pero aun tenia una duda una pregunta formulada en mi mente, por que el estaba llorando y por que al verlo sentí una punzada en lo mas profundo de mi…

Trate de acomodarme mejor desistí sentí un leve dolor en mi cadera, toque con mi mano ese punto, no era de extrañarse fue la parte de mi cuerpo mas dañada después de la pelea.

Esa pelea… esa pelea a veces me preguntaba por que no simplemente hubiera perdido la vida seria menos doloroso que esto por que tuvo que salvarme, por que no me dejo ahí tirada donde me encontró hubiera sido menos doloroso no estaría pasando nada de eso si el se hubiera pasado de largo sin prestar atención en mi en serio hubiera sido menos doloroso…

Fin Tayuya POV

Naruto POV

Ahora creía entender todo el haber sido aventado por ella tan estrepitosamente y Luego sentir un dolor intenso en lo más profundo de mi, no era un dolor cualquiera.

Ahora empezaba a comprender todo entender esas nuevas sanciones que empezaron a nacer en mi desde el día en que llego no me gustaba reconocerlo pero era posible que yo estuviera…

Pero eran tan difícil de admitir lo sabia, pero no quería admitirlo vaya en serio era un cobarde en que momento se convirtió en eso.

Era tan difícil para mí aceptarlo pero yo…yo en realidad estaba enamorado de ella…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	4. Cap IV Dolor Insesante

Hola de nuevo y bueno aquí esta el famoso cap 4 al fin esta listo y espero que les guste ata el siguiente

**Capitulo IV**

**Dolor Incesante**

_**//////////Naruto POV//////////**_

El tiempo, las semanas seguían pasando rápidamente y yo seguía sin saber que debía, que tenia que hacer para que me hablase o por lo menos me insultase, ahora solo se dedicaba a sentir cuando le daba a o preguntaba algo y eso me hacia sentir extraño.

Aun no entendía si en realidad lo que sentía por ella era amor…

Pero lo que si sabia es que lo que sentía en esos momentos me estaba dañando por dentro.

Tenia un gran dolor que no dejaba de estar presente en todo momento, una punzada que me daba cada vez que la veía y esta ni si quiera me miraba.

Era algo sin sentido el sufrir por una persona sin saber lo que uno sentía en realidad por esa persona y eso era lo que me pasaba estar confuso por lo que sentía, pero que me doliera sobre manera el trato que me daba ella.

Y ese dolor era la razón que tenia para tratar de buscar una solución y así poder dejar de sufrir por algo sin sentido.

Me acomode mejor en aquel sillón para poder verla dormir, era casi un ritual que día con día repetía aun cuando me quemara por dentro ese dolor, quiero no tenia que observarla, verla dormir, con un sinfín de sensaciones desconocidas que invadían todo mi ser.

Todo este conjunto de sensaciones tan extrañas para mí que si dijera que no podría decir con exactitud pero que tenía una idea más so menos de que eran, serian mentira por que eran desconocidas y nuevas para mí.

Me levante de donde me encontraba y al acercarme ala puerta le di un ultimo vistazo para luego salir del cuarto.

Tenia que pensar tratar de comprender todo lo que pasaba, salí del departamento, camine a un parque un poco alegado de mi departamento siempre me refugia en aquel lugar cuando quería estar solo y en ese momento solo quería paz y tranquilidad no ver a nadie, me senté en una banca algo escondida y sin mas me puse a meditar.

Esto, esto que tenia y que la única culpable de causarlo era ella no me dejaba tranquilo era una presión constaten que tenia por dentro una dolor punzante desgarrador que solo quería deshacerme de el pero como.

No podía ser que de la noche a la maña todo empezará, mi sufrimiento.

y sin darme cuenta una cuantas lagrimas empezaron bajar por mis mejillas ni siquiera ise el intento de parar aquel llanto tan inoportuno para que, para que pararlo tal vez así si dejaba fluir cada una de aquellas lagrimas me sentaría mejor.

Pero sin embargo fue todo lo contrario en vez de sentirme mejor me sentía cada ves peor, sentía qué mi alma se desgarraba.

Puse mi mano del lado derecho ala altura del corazón y estruje mi camisa con toda mi fueraza me deje caer de rodillas, quería dejar de sentir todo ese dolor pero aun así mis lagrimas seguían fluyendo con todo ese dolor todo eso que aborrecía pero que a la vez no comprendía.

Levante mi vista borrosa por el llanto y fije mi atención en aquel ventanal donde se encontraba la razón de todo mi sufrimiento y confusión.

Era cierto que mi departamento estaba lejos pero no lo suficiente como para no poder verlo desde donde me encontraba, claro que se veía y rogaba por que no me viera en ese estado ella que no se asomara que permaneciera dormida tal como la deje.

No quería que me viera en este estado tan deplorable. Pero era cierto que ella era la razón de lo que me estaba pasando, aun así no quería que ella se sintiera culpable.

Sonreí por lo último aun con las lágrimas que me seguían fluyendo

Culpable como si ella tuviera sentimientos, quiero decir mírenla una mujer como ella no podía entender lo que me sucedía .Al contrario seguro de que se alegraría de verme sufrir llorar sobre todo y aunque ella no lo supiera lo estaba logrando.

Vaya en verdad todo lo que estaba pensando me hacían sentir peor y aun mas confuso. Quería saber por que diablos me atormentaba tanto lo sucedido por que había roto en llanto

Trate de tranquilizarme o si quiera parar ese llanto incesante y al parecer lo había logrado, limpie las ultimas lagrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas y volvía asentarme en el banco que se encontraba detrás mió me quede con la mirada perdida en la nada me sentía un poco mas tranquilo pero aquel dolor no había disminuido ni en lo mas mínimo.

Mire hacia el cielo, ya empezaba atardecer tenia que regresar sin ánimos me levante de la banca y emprendí vuelta a casa.

No tenia la menor idea de cómo parar ese sufrimiento, como olvidar todas esas sensaciones que me invadieron, simplemente no lo savia.

Al estar enfrente de mi departamento dude un poco si debía entrar o no y es que el solo verla era un martirio pero tenia que hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y cerrándola detrás de mi, camine asta el cuarto, la encontré como la había dejada solo que en esta ocasión ella estaba despierta y sentada en la cama de modo que su atención esta puesta en un punto imaginario a través de la ventana.

Simplemente la quería ver con odio, rencor o rabia pero no podía por mas que quería, decir que me daba asco que no soportaba su simple presencia, que la quería lejos de mi pero de solo pensar en eso mi corazón se en encogía.

Decirle lo que sentía, como me traía, pero de mis labios salieron otras palabras.

-Quieres salir verdad-dije mientras me maldecía mentalmente por haber dicho algo que no era.

Ella lo volteo por un momento y después puso su atención de nueva cuenta en la ventana.

Me relajo un poco y resignado, ella seguía sin hacerle caso y cada vez el pinchazo de dolor en su corazón era peor.

Voltee haber el calendario que estaba colgado alado de la puerta, era verdad ya habían sido dos semanas desde su llegada y en ningún momento ella había dejado el cuarto, seguramente si quería salir, pero como ayudarla.

Por un momento no supe como ayudarla asta que una idea una gran idea se me vino a la mente agarre mis ahorros que tenia y agrandes zancadas salí de nueva cuenta al calle.

Pare un momento y realicé un conjunto de movimientos con mis manos y enfrente de mi apareció una copia exacta mi persona.

Me acerque y inclinado mi cabeza le susurre algo al oído, el asintió, salí despedido de donde me encontraba.

Yo seguí caminando buscando con la vista la tienda a la que iba, si todo salía bien pronto ella la razón de mi sufrir podría salir y respirar aire fresco.

Me detuve enfrenare de mi estaba la tienda, sin dudarlo entre, solo esperaba que a mi copia le fura bien y no tuviera ningún percance.

Camine lentamente por uno de los pasillos observando lo que en ese lugar vendían, tenia ver todo detenidamente ya que no sabia cuales eran los gustos de Tayuya me estaba basando ese su forma de ser.

Asta que me detuve en uno que un maniquí traía puesta, la verdad había algo en aquella vestimenta que me llamaba tensión pero no savia si debía comprarla.

Una de las que atendían la tienda se me acerco-que necesita-me dijo, la voltee haber y de nueva cuenta le di un ultimo vistazo a la ropa que tenia frente a mi.

-Vera necesito saber el precio de este conjunto-le respondí señalando el la ropa que el maniquí estaba usando

Ella volteo haber la ropa un momento y después poso su vista en mi- Vera el precio de esa vestimenta es…-por un momento sentí que el alma se me iba como era posible que eso costara tanto.

-va a llevarla o desea seguir viendo otros conjuntos-

Bufe resinado la verdad era la única ropa que me había gustado y que parecía apropiada para Tayuya.

-Si-le respondí.

-Muy bien iré por el conjunto, lo quiere igual o…-

-Si lo quiero, por favor-

-Bien si gusta puede esperarme en la caja- me dijo, yo asentí.

Camine hasta ella mientras sacaba mi dinero contándolo una y otra vez y por mas que lo hacia era lo mismo lo que traía era lo que costaba, todos mis ahorros se irían así de fácil no podía creerlo.

-Aquí tiene-dijo la dependienta llamando mi atención.

Voltee haberla para después extenderle con la mano el fajo de billetes.

Tome la bolsa mientras ella me observa.

-Seguramente a tu novia le encantara lo que le as comprado-

Mi corazón dio un brinco por lo dicho y forzando una sonrisa le respondí.

-No es mi novia-inquirí dando la vuelta y saliendo rápidamente de la tienda.

Corrí lo mas rápido que mis pies me lo permitía rumbo a mi casa sin siquiera darme cuenta que alguien me había visto.

Esperaba que le gustara a ella lo que había comprado después de todo esa ropa fue la que se me hizo la mas apropiada.

Entre rápidamente al departamento ella tenia que probarse ya lo que le había conseguido.

Camine asta el cuarto ella pos su atención en la bolsa que sujetaba con mi mano derecha.

Me hacer que hasta estar a un lado de la cama, puse la bolsa en la mesita que tenía junto a mí.

Saque la ropa y la sujete con ambas manos, Tayuya simplemente se me quedo viendo confundida.

-Te compre esto así que simplemente pon tela y avísame cuando estés lista-dije saliendo del cuarto dejándola mas confundida que antes.

Me recargue en la puerta dejando me caer lentamente asta terminar sentado en el piso.

Ahora sola mente me quedaba esperar a que le gustara y se las pusiera.

"_no hay mujer imposible, solo difícil" _pensó.

_**//////////Naruto POV Fin //////////**_

_**//////////Tayuya POV//////////**_

Me levante lentamente sujetándome con la mano donde sentía un dolor constaten y punzante.

Observe por un momento aquellas prendas las cuales eran un pantalón negro, un cinturón blanco, una camisa negra, una gorra negra, tenis blanco con negro y unas vendas blancas.

**(**El link de la imagen de tayuya con su nueva ropa esta en mi perfil así que si quieren ver como luce simplemente entren a mi perfil si bueno**)**

Trataba de comprender por que me las había comprado el cuales eran sus motivos pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba entender.

Con cuidado me despoje de las ropas que lleva puestas y me puse las nuevas.

Me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo que en la habitación había para poder verme mejor, observar mis nuevas vestimentas.

No sabia que pensar en realidad la ropas que lleva puesta no me eran desagradables solamente seguía con la duda de por que me las había comprado

Bueno tarde o temprano lo sabría mientras volteo haber por donde hace unos momentos el había salido para luego gritar su nombre.

_**//////////Tayuya POV Fin//////////**_

_**//////////Naruto POV//////////**_

-Naruto- la escucho llamarme mientras mi corazón da un brinco de felicidad por oírla decir mi nombre.

Como resorte me levanto de mi lugar y rápidamente entro ala habitación.

Me quede sin habla al verla y es que ella estaba… se veía tan… no tenia palabras para describirlo le habían quedado mejor de lo que me había imaginado se veía tan diferente.

Lentamente camino hasta donde se encontraba parada, al acercarme lo suficiente le acaricio sus mejillas con mi mano simplemente no estaba pensando, mi me mente estaba en blanco en ese momento.

-Te vez tan hermosa- le dije sus mejillas enseguida enrojecieron, sonrió por ello.

Lentamente me voy acercando mas ella, había perdido control sobre mis acciones y en realidad no me interesaba recobrarlo.

Ya podía sentir su respiración en mí, faltaba poco para volver asentir aquellos labios que me estaban volviendo loco.

El calor invade mis mejillas, seguramente me había sonrojado pero no le di importancia solo quería, tenia que volver aprobar aquellos dulces y exquisitos labios prohibidos.

La distancia ya no existía, ese espació que una ves nos separo era inexistente, rodee su cintura con mis brazos para acercarla mas.

Por un momento las dudas me invadieron y enseguida se disiparon al sentir como rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, al fin me había correspondido.

Sin separarnos nos recostamos lentamente en la cama, los besos que le daba cada vez eran con más fervor.

Había llegado completamente al éxtasis, me encontraba fuera de si, no quería parar cada besos se lo daba cargado de pasión, de sentamientos.

El describir como me sentía en esos momentos me era imposible no tenia palabras simplemente era algo inimaginable, algo único, unas sensaciones completamente nuevas para mi.

Se sujeto mas fuerte de mi en intensifico aquellos besos que nos estábamos dando mutuamente.

-_Ding, Dong_- escuche sonar el timbre e intente ignóralo.

-_Ding, Dong_- ahí estaba otra el taladrante sonido y en esta ocasión no pude ignorarlo, despacio me separe de ella.

Sin decir una sola palabra salí de la habitación en dirección ala puerta de entrada maldiciendo mentalmente a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y lo vi, era la copia que había echo de mi mimo se me había olvidado completamente, desvié mi mirada a lo que aun lado tenia.

-Muy bien con esto as cumplido tu parte-le dije e ise un conjunto de movimientos con mis manos y mi copia desaprecio.

Acomode las muletas en sima de la silla de rudas y las jale al interior cerrando la puerta al instante.

Bufe resignado y camine rápidamente empujado la silla de rudas con las muletas en sima de esta hasta la habitación.

Tayuya seguía recostada tal como la había dejado, ella observo extrañada lo que traía empujando.

_**Continuara…**_

Esto asido todo ojala les aya gustado asta el siguiente capitulo… a si espero comentarios y demás….


	5. Cap V Verdades

Bien a qui tienen el tan afamado capitulo perdon por la tardansa pero es que no podia ismpirarme pero ya aqui lo tiene asi que a disfrutarlo.

**Capitulo V**

**Verdades**

-¿Por que traes contigo una silla de ruedas y un par de muletas? - pregunto Tayuya tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-Bueno veras note que ya a pasado un tiempo desde que llegaste y en ningun momento has salido, asi que pense que podia hacer para ayudarte - explico.

-Y.

-Entoces se me ocurrio una idea si conseguia una silla de ruedas para que dieras paseos largos y un par de muletas por si querias caminar por ti sola - le respondio. Dejando a la chica un poco confusa.

-No se te ocurrio que si salimos algunos de los embolucrados en el escape del Uchiba me podria reconocer y asi todo acabaria para mal imbecil- le repondio tratando de verse enfadada pero por mas que queria no era asi, se encotraba mas bien cofundida, sabia que naruto si habia pensado en eso y por ello no comprendia aun que sucedia.

-Tranquila si pense en eso tambien y por lo tanto llege a una decision iremos haber a la Hokage ahora - hablo tranquilamente.

Sintio como algo se quebrava en su interior. Asi que era por eso, era verdad, sus dudas no eran mal en fundadas, el la entregaria a la Hokage, no comprendia que pasaba, que habia ocurriodo con eso que el le prometio de que no dejaria que nadie le hiciera daño, que jamas la entregaria, todo una mentira seria.

Un nudo en su garganta se formo no podia ni siquiera replicar, de repente sitio como era levantada de su lugar sacandola asi de sus pensamientos, era el, la estaba cargando y con cuidado la habia colocado en la silla de ruedas.

Despues agarro las muletas para ponerlas en el regaso de ella, las hiba a necesitar, si queria subir adonde la hokage, cuando llegara el momento.

Asi tranquilamente salieron del departamento, en silecio.

Un silencio incomodo los habia imbadido durante su camino adonde la hokage estaba. Bueno al menos para la peli-roja.

Hambos se en contraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos mas que nada aquella chica de ojos color miel.

-¿Dime porque? - pregunto al fin la pelirroja.

-¿Por que, que?- le respondio el chico algo confundido por su pregunta.

-No habias dicho que no hibas atracionarme, que no dejarias que nada ni nadie me haria daño - pregunto aun cuando seguia teniendo aquel nudo en la garganta - crei que en verdad me decias la verdad pero... - no pudo continua al ser interrumpida por el chico.

-En serio crees eso - hablo con voz entre cortada - yo no podria traicionarte, jamas lo haria - Tayuya no respondio, trataba de comprender la situacion.

No podia controlarse lo dicho por ella lo lastimo, jamas pordria abandonarla.

-Como podria yo tracionar al persona que es la razon de mi vivir, como pordria entregar o dañar a la persona que amo - ya esta, lo habia dicho sin querer, todos sus sentimientos se fueron por erro en esa aclarasion.

Tayuya se habia congelado por aquella declarasion tan repentina del rubio, seria verdad lo que el dijo pero aun asi no lo podia creer por que si fuera cierto no la trataria de entregar ¿cierto?.

-No digas estupideces, idiota como se supone que te crea, ya que tus actos demuestran lo contario no lo crees - le contradijo tratando de no mostrarle aquel sonrojo que seguramente habia echo acto de precensia en su cara.

Asi que aun no le creia, eso le lastimaba mucho, aun asi no tenia pensado engañarla, le demostraria lo contraria cuando llegaran con la hokage.

La chica estuvo esperando su respuesta, esta nunca llego dejandole claro que lo dicho por el seria solamente una mentira, esto causo el surgiminto de un nuevo sentimiento en ella tritesa o dolor quizas.

Al llegar sin titubeos el chico se dirijio junto con la pelirroja a la hokage.

-Tasunade-Oba chan - hablo Naruto llamando enseguida la atencion de la mujer mayor que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba revisando traquilamente unos papeles.

Levanto la vista preparada par darle un escarmiento al chico para que de una vez por todas entendiera que no la debia llamar asi, siendo frenada de imediato al ver que este no venia solo sino mas bien compañado.

-Bien que sucede Naruto - le pregunto la rubia mientras examinaba con la vista a la compañante del oji-azul.

-Quiero tratar un asunto impotante con usted referente a esta chica - le comento naruto tomando una postura seria y dando enteder que se referia a su acompañante.

-Te escucho - respondia la hokage tratando de no tomar tanta importacia a la seriedad de naruto.

-Despues del intento fallido de traer de regreso al teme de Sasuke, mando a unos ambus a por los cuerpos y restos que puedieran haber, verdad - la mujer solamente asintio ante lo dicho por el - al final resulto que un cuerpo faltaba cierto - pauso - para ser mas precisos faltaba el de la chica que acompañaba a los otros tres que vinieron por el teme no es asi - esto ultimo tomo de sorpresa a la hokage que enseguida poso su vista en la pelirroja ya temiendo cual seria el final de esa conversasion.

Era ahora o nunca seguramente la hokage habia entendido las indirectas en su declaracion.

Aquella chica no murio, lo se por que yo la encontre en un estado muy deplorable no pude contenerme y tuve que ayudar...- fue interumpido por Tasunade que ya savia de sobra lo que faltaba.

-Es ella no - señalo a Tayuya, Naruto solo afirmo con la cabeza- bien la as traido para entregarla cierto - esto sorprendio a Tayuya la cual solo agacho la vista tratando de ignorar aquel nudo en la garganta que tanto le estaba molestando, seguramente lo siguinte seria un **si** de naruto, tenia que asumirlo y hacerse a la idea por que si despues esperaban que se doblegara y pidiera clemensia, se podian quedar esperando como idiotas por que jamas lo aria, demasiado grande era su orgullo para hacerlo.

"_Lo que tu temes, es separte de el, ¿Me equivoco?".Tayuya dejo escapar el aire contenido, ignorando la voz de su subconciencia. "Ya, por su puesto que tengo razon"confirmo la vocecita._

-No - la chica sorprendida volteo rapidamente , talvez sus suposiciones estaban erradas.

-Yo e venido a decirle todo esto por que quisiera que le permitira unirse a la aldea - la mujer si que no esperaba esa respuesta, es que el chico aun no se enteraba, no comprendia que lo hecho por aquella peli-roja era un grave delito mas, sumado a los quien sabe tantos que pudiera, ya tener.

Tayuya solo podia mirar, el que, el chico quisiera que se uniera a su aldea, la habia deja sin palabras y un sentimiento calido la recorio por completo, todo eso jamas se lo espero.

"_Eso cariño, se llama A-m-o-r con A mayuscula" se burlo su estupida conciencia. Tayuya gruño por lo bajo. _

-Creo que no comprendes mira deja dejartelo claro, ella - señalo a la peli-roja y para molestia de naruto - no cometio un delito menor ella cometio un delito grave y sumandolo a los cuales que seguramente ya tiene por seguir las ordenes de Orochimaru seria condena...- Naruto no quiso segir escuchando su pasiencia se estaba acabando.

-No usted es la que no entiende Hokage-Sama - hablo dejandola muy sorpremdida por la seriedad de el - lo que ella hiso no creo que sea un delito despues de todo el Uchiba no fue obligado a irse el deserto por si solo.

- Puede que tengas un punto a tu favor Naruto pero entiendes que no puedo aceptar lo que me has pedido asi como asi tengo que hacer lo que dictan las reglas y que asuma las consecuencias de sus act...-

-Las reglas si claro, si ese el caso yo tomare reposponsabilidad de ella, yo sere que tomo su lugar, yo asumire las consecuencias - exclamo totalmete enfadado, la Hokage no compredia porque el joven queria asumir el castigo por es chica, era cierto que el tenia un gran corazon pero sabia que hasta el chico tendia un limite en su amabilidad.

Tuvo que haberle sucedido algo al rubio referente a su a compañante para decir todo lo dicho, fue lo que penso la Hokage al momento que se reacomodaba en su lugar y toma una desicion de que decir ante lo dicho por el.

-Estas dispuesto entoces a sumir toda la responsabilidad referente a ella... - el asintio- La consecuencias..- de nueva cuenta asintio sin mostrar ningun rastro de arrepentiminto- Bien buscare la manera de absolverla de todo los delitos que tiene o pudiera tener pero no te aseguro nada ya que no soy la unica que debe aseptarlo aun estan los otros lideres de las de mas aldeas- explico Tasunade- por el momento esta bajo tu responsablidad, tendras que cuidar de ella y a sumir como tu mismo lo as dicho las consecuensias de sus actos y para asegurarme de que lo agas, sera colocada en el mismo equipo tuyo.

Naruto asintio por ultimaves, aun sorprendido por lo ultimo, seri asignada a su equipo, eso si que no se lo espeba pero sentia que era lo mejor asi la podria cuidarl mejor, y asi evitar cualquier ataque que pudiera aver, por que seguramente el consejo no se quedaria con las manos cruzadas sobre este asunto.

Tasunade supiro derrotada, Naruto no daria vuelta atras apesar de todo lo dicho - bien si es todo puedes retirarte ya mañana iras con ella a ver a Kakashi e informale lo de su ingreso, a su escuadron, te parece bien - observo como el afirmaba con la cabeza positivamente y como el le dedica una sonrisa a la chica la cual paso por aludidad, ella peracia estar en otro lugar en ese momento.

"_En el paraisoo"canto la vocecita._

La sonrisa del chico se desvanecio faltaba cosa mas - la mujer le siguio prestando atencion- si por algun motivo o razon ella sufre algun ataque o es gredida de cualquier forma juro que hare pagar al culpable con toda la aldea en el acto.

-Pero qu..-inteto protestar ya que lo ultimo era demaciado pero el chico la interrumpio- Tasunade-Sama no es una amenasa solamente una advertencia y esto se lo digo porque se que la gente de la aldea actuan aveces sin pensar eso lo e tenido que vivir en carne propia-

La Hokage intento tranquilizarse despues de todo el rubio tenia razon, los aldenos, algunos podrian ser muy idiotas y actuar de una forma imprudente si se enteraban de lo de la chica.

-Bien lo tomare en cuenta ahora pueden retirarse.

Naruto se despidio para despues salir junto con la chica dejando sola a la mandataria de la aldea sumida en sus pensamientos.

La rubia por un momento se quedo observando por la gran vetana que tenia de tras suyo.

-Desde cuando llegaste – preguntando a su inesperado visitante.

Este lentamente salio de donde se encotraba para asi ver mejor a la Hokage.

-Desde que naruto casi declaraba la gerra a la aldea – inquirio aquel hombre que tenia la mitad de la cara cubierta.

-Me parece que no es el momento para bromas no te parece- inquiro ella muy seria.

-A mi lo que me parece es que Naruto al fin esta madurando – Tasunade lo vio incredula por aquellas palabras, algo que kakashi noto enseguida- me refiero que ya no piensa como antes sino que ahora si parece pensar con una mentalidad mas madura, que la que mostraba en el pasado.

-Mas madura, eso ami no me lo parece - rebatio Tasunade.

-Mire Naruto al fin esta dejando a lado su manera de pensar tan poco madura, ahora parece no querer proteger a toda la aldea, sino que solo se enfoca en proteger lo que es mas importante para el en lo cual no creo que incluya ala aldea no despues de lo que vivio de niño - explico, esta vez la Hokage parecia meditar aquella palabras, que asta ella misma le parecian tan acertadas para hece momento.

Por su parte Kakashi veia con mas respeto a Naruto, sabia que no todo los dia un genin se enfretaba o casi amnazaba a la Hokage de su aldea solo para ayudar a una persona y eso para aquel hombre era causa de respeto.

* * *

En su camino de regreso el rubio tomo un rumbo diferen junto con Tayuya, al de su casa, permanersieron en silcecio todo el camino asta que llegaron a un parque pequeño.

Naruto tenia que aclarar por completo lo susedido con ella asi que con cuidado la ayudo a sentarse en la banca que enfrente de ellos tenian para asi poder hablar por fin, este hiso lo mismo se sento asu lado fijando su vista en la nada, ella no pudo evitar verlo de refilon, pareci estar meditando algo.

-Creo que ya era el momento.

-¿El que? - pregunto aun sabiendo a lo que se referia.

-El que supieras lo que sentia por ti -se paro lentamente e incandose enfrete de la chica para asi verla a la cara - lo cual no se como sucedio...- tomo despasio sus manos, ella por segunda vez en su vida sintio a su corazon latir a mil por ora - pero es asi, Te amo, no se como te repito empeze asetir esto por ti, yo crei sentir lo mismo por otra persona – se sinsero, la pelirroja se sintio lastimada al ver como mencionaba que sintio lo mismo por algien mas- sin embargo me di cuenta que estaba equivocado que lo que sentia por ella y lo que siento por ti es diferente, por ella era solo una gran amistad, pero por ti no hay duda es amor un gran amor-

-Yo... - intento hablar pero el chico no la dejo.

- Espera dejame terminar - la peli-roja callo por completo - eso me a motivado a enfrentarme a la Hokage y aceptar recivir toda las consecuensia por ti, por que...- callo un momento, la chica no sabia como reaccionar todo estaba sucediento tan rapido, no podia pensar con claridad- ...no pordria soportar verte sufrir .

Que decirle, estaba confundida, como debia reaccionar o actuar todo lo que le decia jamas creyo escucharlo, era casi una fantasia como las que tenia cuando aun era demasido chica y no veia con claridad, pero eso ahora ya no era una invensio de su imaginasion, era verdad, tanto que le causa mucho miedo, si, miedo ese maldito sentimiento el cual penso que se avia desecho de el, cuando Orochimaru la unio a sus filas y le iso ver que si sentia algo sercano a eso, seria su perdicion, seri una gran debilidad que la llevaria a su propia muerte, eso al aparecer ya no importaba.

La observo por un largo rato esperando ver una reaccion un indicio de si debia continuar y al parcer si lo uvo noto como se ponia tensa y en su cara mostraba rasgos talves de confucion.

Con desicion continuo - Por eso solo quiero saber si tu me crees, si tu sientes lo mismo - callo esperando la respuesta de la peli-roja que enfrente tenia sin apartar su vista, con esperanza de que asi fuera.

No sabia que responder, que decir, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, debia creerle y mas importante aun que sentia ella por el, no se suponia que para ella era un simple enano idiota, estupido, que solamente la ayudo para hacer que su ego fueze mas grande, eso es lo que asta ase unos dias pensaba y ahora que es lo que rondaba en su mente sobre el, aun pensaba igual, aun lo veia asi y sentia lo mismo, estaba mal, se encontraba desesperada, no tenia palabras con las que responder. ¿Que debia decirle?.

"_Obviamente que si, gran bruta"gruño la voz._

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Cap VI Verdad y Aceptación EI

Bien aquí tienen el tan deseado cap 6 y bueno perdonen la tardanza, me enferme y el final pues no e me ocurría d este cap, bueno asta el siguiente.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

**Capitulo VI**

**Verdad y Aceptación enemigos íntimos**

_La verdad y la aceptación nunca van de la mano._

Por que jodidos tubo el que venirle con esa mierda de decirle que la quería, no tenía como responder, ¿el motivo?, no comprendía que diablos era el amor. Jamás entendió lo que era ese sentimiento, era algo sin fundamentos o eso era lo que siempre pensó, el cariño, igual, todo lo referente al amor era una idiotez y no haría el intento de comprender que significaba, ¿que era?, para que si nadie le había dado muestras de afecto.

Muchos creerían que esos pensamientos eran solo de una persona amargada, si así era, serian unos imbéciles al no intentar comprender el por que pensaba de esa forma, el no comprender que el vivir la mitad de su vida en un maldito orfanato seria un buen motivo para no creer en ese sentimiento. Con eso le fue suficiente para ser renuente aceptar esa sensación que todos llamaba amor, gran parte de su vida.

Aun que siempre lo supo por más que se negaba a aceptarlo, que algún día tendría que experiméntalo. Lo que jamás se imagino es que el muy hijo de puta de Naruto seria el motivo de su rencuentro con el.

Por ende no sabia como responder, bien si lo sabia, seria fácil decirle que ni en sus mas repugnantes sueños seria correspondido y que seria un imbécil si pensó lo contrario, ya esta, era una gran respuesta para tan extraña pregunta, entonces ¿por que no le respondía?, era por que sentía una extraña sensación que le estrujaba su órgano vital, o por que la misma sensación evitaba que de su garganta saliera frase alguna, no comprendía.

Todo se ponía peor al ver como el le veía con un extraño brillo de esperanza en su dos azuladas orbes, era mas difícil así, solo quería que esa situación tan incomoda, al menos para ella, terminara.

-Yo… yo… no… bueno… - Tartamudeo al intentar responder, no lograba completar ninguna de sus frases ya pensadas, _seguramente explotaría de una u otra forma si alguien mas le molestaba en ese momento_ pensó desesperada al ver que casi estaba al limite.

-Ya Ino cerda - El, que en todo momento no despego su vista de Tayuya, lo hizo al fin para observar asía donde provenían aquellas voces, Tayuya hizo lo mismo, viro su cabeza, y pudo notar un grupo de personas, conformado por dos chicas y un varón, a las dos primeras no las reconoció, sin embargo el chico se le hacia conocido de alguna parte, a Tayuya.

Naruto al reconocerlos, la volteo a ver otra vez, tomándola en brazos sin su consentimiento la acomodo en la silla de ruedas que tenía a su lado.

—_Ya me responderás después_ — Le susurro al oído mientras la acomodaba en la silla.

-Eh, mira ahí esta a quien buscabas frentuda — Dijo Ino a Sakura al notar a Naruto unos pasos mas adelante que ellos acompañado por una chica, de reojo observo a Sakura que parecía algo confundida por lo que estaba viendo, _seria interesante_se dijo mentalmente.

Al terminar de acomodarla Naruto se volteo dándole la espalda a Tayuya. Parecía tenso, _por que seria_ se pregunto Tayuya. – Chicos, hola Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura — Esta ultima dio un respingo donde se encontraba, no podía aun a acostumbrase a que el no agregarse el "chan" a su nombre, desde que regreso de su misión fallida de traer a Sasuke, y también desde ese momento dejo de tener contacto con el, las pocas veces que cruzaron palabras, recibió un "hola" o "adiós" de parte suya. Parecí evitarla siempre, siempre estaba apurado y ocupado, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el rubio.

Observo al chico que Naruto habría nombrado y que se le hacia conocido. No le despegaba la vista de en sima, y esto le empezaba a molestar, si antes creía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, este era el momento indicado y ese chico seria su primer victima de su desquite. _Solo seria unas cuantas mentadas de madre como pinche puto, maldito come mierda, hijo de tu perra madre, _palabras como esas serian suficiente para sacar todo lo que sentía, si tal vez la vería como una loca por insultarlo sin tener motivos, pero no importaba el seria su conejillo de indias que serviría para el desquite, sin embargo cuando apunto estuvo de comenzar su discurso lleno de palabras y frases enteras altisonantes, pudo al fin recordar quien era ese chico.

Naruto noto como Tayuya se movía incomoda en la silla, comprendió el por que de su actitud, ya había reconocido a Shikamaru, entonces ya era momento para clara una ves por todas la situación.

—Shikamaru que bueno que te veo, quisiera explicarte… — El mencionado presto atención a lo que su amigo le diría, aunque ya sabía de antemano que podría ser. Tomado en cuenta que la chica que se hallaba en la silla era la misma de esa ves, la única pregunta que surgió en su mente era ¿Por qué Naruto la estaba ayudando?.

—Sera que me quieres explicar por que ayudaste a esa chica- señalo a Tayuya con su mirada. Naruto asintió no se le hizo extraño que Shikamaru supiera que iba a decirle después de todo el motivo se encontraba aun lado y Shikamaru la conocía muy bien.

—Recuerdas a los que vi… — Shikamaru no espero a que Naruto continuara.

—Recuerdo todo, lo único que quisiera saber es por que la ayudas y porque la sigues ayudando, que es lo que te tiene unido a esa chica — Espeto con parsimonia. Naruto enrojeció al pensar cual era el motivo que lo tenía unido a ella. Shikamaru al ver como se ponía ensancho sus ojos sorprendido, un pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

De nueva cuenta no espero a que Naruto respondiese después de todo ya tenia las respuesta a su preguntas, _se había enamorado — _Ya comprendo porque la esta ayudando, y espero a que tengas en cuenta que a algunas persona no le agradaran tus motivos tomando en cuenta que ella fue uno des los que hicieron que bueno tu entiendes — El rubio entendió porque, Shikamaru no continuo su frase, no sabían como podría reaccionar Sakura cuando se enterase que uno de los que hicieron que Sasuke se fuera estaba viviendo en aldea como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tal vez no lo tomaría nada bien pero ya estaba decido. No iba esconder quien era ella, no iba esconder ese amor que le profesaba y no iba esconder que acabaría con todo aquel que se metiera entre ellos, sin importa si era amigo o enemigo, porque ese era su nuevo camino ninja.

Además ella seria la nueva integrante del equipo siete, tenían que conocerse tarde o temprano, mejor temprano.

-Sakura en realidad también tengo algo que decirte…

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Shizune entre en oficina de la Hokage cargado una pila de documentos para la mandataria de la aldea. Observo a la mujer, que seria, pensativa y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Era rara la ocasión que ella estuviese de esa manera al grado de no probar gota alguna de su bebida de perdición preferida, el "Sake".

Desvió la mira a su lado izquierdo por un momento, no se había equivocado ninguna de las botellas de alcohol que se encontraban reposando sobre el librero. que la misma Hokage había mandado traer para poder colocarlas, habían sido tocadas.

Los motivos para que se pusiera así eran de extrema seriedad y el de ese momento en realidad no distaba mucho de los otros dos que la pusieron en alguna ocasión como en esos momentos. La muerte de su hermano, la segunda el deceso de su novio y finalmente la de estos momentos, aquella conversación con Naruto.

Dejo a un lado del escritorio la pila de papeles, y espero a que Tsunade le prestase atención. Sin embargo ella no hablo, solo tomo parte de los documentos para empezar con el peleo. Shizune al percatarse de esto decidió hablar.

—Tasunade creo que el trabajo puede esperar.

—¿Esperar? ¿Por que debería esperar?.

—Necesito hablar un momento con usted.

La Hokage que asta ase unos momentos aun permanecía clavada en los documento que ni caso les asía miro a Shizune esperando que ella comenzara hablar.

—Aun sigue así por lo de Naruto ¿verdad?- Dijo.

—Es por eso…— Ignoro por completo la afirmación de su asistente — No mendigas que me dirás lo mismo que Kakashi, por que si es así, es mejor que te ahorres tu saliva — Inquirió con tal seriedad no logrando intimidar a Shizune que por su puesto ase tiempo había aprendió a lidiar con Tsunade.

—Puede, pero aun así se lo diré yo no comprendo por que le molesta el echo que Naruto cambiara su actitud de ese forma el que decidiera velar solo por el y bueno esa chica— Inquirió con la misma seriedad que la Hokage uso para responder.

—No, eso no es lo que me molesta…— Admitió — El que cambiara su manera de pensar de echo es bueno, pues pensaba lo mismo que Kakashi, que era simplemente un capricho infantil el querer proteger a todos lo que se le cruzaran en el camino por mas que lo tratasen mal.

—Si eso nos es que le molesta que es entonces.

—Me molesta que su cambio sea por esa chica en especial, si fuera otra como Sakura por ejemplo o yo que se, pero que no fuera una del sonido, estaría bien. Ella podría haberlo cambiar mas de lo necesario y para mal en el peor de los casos.

Shizune sonrió divertida, ella podía leer entre líneas o en este caso oír entre líneas, y lo que oía no era más que la preocupación de una madre angustiada por el hecho de que la alejaran de su hijo.

La Sannin de las babosas al ver como Shizune sonreía frunció el seño con enojo por que a decir verdad no le encontraba lo gracioso a lo que dijo.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?.

—Bueno vera Tsunade-sama e entendido el verdadero motivó del porque de su actitud — Respondió sin ninguna pisca de intimidación.

—Es que usted lo esta viendo con ojos de madre.

—¿Ojos de madre? creo que te equivocas — Dijo Tsunade algo confundida por la repuesta de Shizune.

—No, no me equivoco lo que pasa es que usted no lo acepta pero es verdad, por eso no esta siendo imparcial y claro por ello le preocupa que Naruto se aleje de usted, eso Tasunade-sama es se llama preocupación de madre— Respondió aun sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

La Hokage la observo con las facciones de su cara des encajada y con el seño mas fruncido, si eso era posible, e intento responder.

—No… yo… no lo estoy viendo con ojos de madre ni tengo esa preocupación de la que hablas, claro que me preocupa pero no de esa manera— Inquirió nerviosa intentándose auto convencerse al mis tiempo que hablaba de lo ciertas que eran sus palabra, al igual que quería convencer a Shizune cosa que se fue a l caño cuando un leve rubor izo acto de presencia en su rostro.

Shizune al verlo sonrió y la miro acusadoramente demostrando así que no le creía en lo mas mínimo.

Viendo esto la Sannin de las serpientes, rendida intento cambiar de tema.

—Ya esta bien, mejor as me un favor y intentes al cansar a Naruto necesito que le avises que maña tiene que presentarse junto con su nueva compañera de quipo ya que si quiere hacer las cosas mas fáciles para su incorporación a la aldea necesitamos interrogarla.

Aun con su mueca acusadora asintió con la cabeza para luego realizar el pedido de la Hokage. Solamente se detuvo un momento para voltear haberla y decirle:

—Piense sobre lo que platicamos seguro que tarde o temprano entenderá —Dicho esto salió en busca de Naruto que seguramente estaría devuelta en su departamento.

La Observo salir y su mira de vuelta dirigió al gran ventanal que su oficina tenia. Claro que lo entendería, o mejor dicho ya todo le había quedado más claro que el agua con la plática de momentos antes, era testaruda pero sabia aceptar las cosas cuando era necesario y en esos momentos era necesario aceptarlo.

Una media sonrisa tomo lugar en su rostro.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

La peli-rosa palideció al escuchar lo que Naruto tenía que decirle. No podía entender por que había ayudado a esa chica, ella era una de las culpables de que Sasuke se fuera y ahora por si fuera poco a parte de ayudarla seria parte de del equipo siete era inconcebible.

Naruto esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Sakura, quería saber que tan molesta estaba, pero con tan solo ver como frunció su seño y que su mira se cargara de enojo era suficiente para saber que ella estaba bastante molesta y comprendía que no era para menos.

Sakura respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y después hablo — Naruto acaso entiendes lo que estas diciendo — Su mirada era interrogante, quería saber que tanto entendía el rubio sobre esa extraña situación.

Shikamaru al igual que Ino observan expectantes como se desenvolvía la plática de Naruto y Sakura, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, era mejor que ellos dos resolvieran solos su problemas. Shikamaru por su parte seguía observando por el rabillo de su ojo a Tayuya que parecía mas incomoda que molesta, se encontraba confundido, por que por lo poco que la conoció en su primer encuentro ella resulto no ser una perita en dulce, así que le extrañaba que no hablara en su defensa siendo ella el motivo por el que Naruto y la peli-rosa tenían una conversación por completo seria.

—Si comprendo Sasu…

La chica le interrumpió — No lo creo por que si así fuera entendías que ella es una de las causantes de Sasuke se fuera y no la estarías ayudando.

—Sabes, durante todo este tiempo que no hablamos y que permanecí en casa, medite sobre lo ocurrido y al fin pude ver en realidad la cruda verdad.

—Cual verdad, tu conoces al igual que yo la verdad, y la verdad es que… — El chico fue esta vez quien interrumpió.

—Esa es una verdad a medias Sakura — Explico el rubio.

La chica no comprendía que quería decir Naruto, una verdad a medias a que se refería con eso.

—Entiéndelo por favor, es cierto que Sasuke se fue con ellos pero no se fue obligado, se fue por su propia cuenta, el tomo su decisión, el eligió su venganza por sobre nuestra amistad, _para el nosotros no somos nada _— Esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza.

Sakura palideció al oírle, sabia en el fondo que Naruto tenía razón, sabia que la pelirroja no tenia en realidad la culpa, sabia que estaba mal intentarla culparla, aun así el dolor que sentía por el chico era enorme, no quería aceptar la cruda verdad. No podía negar que era egoísta si pensaba así pero siempre creyó que Sasuke era su amigo, si, su amigo ase tiempo creía eso del Uchiha, aun cuando el la tratase mal.

Después de que se fue todo cambio, su amistad se desvaneció y ese sentimiento de soledad regreso el mismo que durante los primeros años de su vida sintió, que no podía comparar con lo, que el, su compañero también sintió pero que no podía negar que fuerte en su interior era, pudo soportarlo durante ese tiempo gracias a Ino, ahora sin embargo, ya no podía decir eso aun a pesar de que hablaba con ella, ya no era lo mismo, ya no eran las grandes amigas que alguna ves fueron.

Ahora solamente el rubio era su único soporte para seguir adelante y soportar ese dolor, ese sentimiento de soledad, no quería perderlo pero ahora no sabia si poda confiar en el no después de que ayudar a esa chica, diablos era un terca en verdad. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pero de su boca, de su maldita boca solo salían palabras que jamás pensó.

—No, no vez que te estas equ…— Sus palabras se hicieron inaudibles a través del grito que lanzo la pelirroja.

—¡Basta ya! — Miro a Naruto— No ves que la zorra no entiende — Shikamaru como Ino no podían estar mas sorprendidos ante la contestación de la peli-roja. Sakura sintió que su ira crecía en su interior y si no fuera porque savia mas civilizada que la pelirroja seguramente una contestación enseguida de su parte tendría.

Sin embargo de alguna manera satisfecha también se sentía por la respuesta de la chica pues conociendo a Naruto no dejaría pasar por alto la actitud de ella. Sabía que estaba mal al pensar eso, que debía aceptar la decisión de su amigo, y que si la insulto era por que selo merecía, pero quería de alguna mara salir victoriosa de esa riña a base de palabras.

Observo al rubio esperando a que el la reprendiera o cambiara su decisión pero lo que vio la helo. Naruto bajo la vista triste y sin mas colocando detrás de la silla de ruedas la empujo para marcharse. Sin decir palabra alguna, sin alegar o actuar eso jamás se lo pudo llegar a imaginar.

Su manera de reaccionar en esos instantes no disto mucho de la de sus otros dos acompañantes pues también esperaban que el rubio saliera ala defensa de Sakura.

Ino observo preocupada a Sakura la cual solo atino agachar su cabeza clavando su mirada en el suelo, con sus dos hermosos orbes de color jade, que llenos de lagrimas estaban.

No pudo más que abrazarla y consolarla esperando que las cosas no se pusieran peor.

_Continuara…_


	7. Cap VII Recuerdos

Bueno otro mas espero y les guste, tal ves parezca algo aburrido pero quiero que lo que pase en el fic se llevado con tranquilidad y no escribir a lo bruto. Ojala me entiendan y sin mas que decir les dejo que lean.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

**Capitulo VII**

**Recuerdos**

La noche hiso acto de presencia durante su regreso al departamento, ambos al momento de llegar no se percataron que en las penumbras de la noche alguien los vigilaba.

Después de entrar al departamento, esa persona que durante todo el día los mantuvo vigilados desapareció del lugar.

Naruto empujo la sillas de ruedas asta el interior de su recamara, al llegar como lo estuvo asiendo todo el día, cargo a Tayuyá en brazos para después depositarla sobre la cama de la habitación. El se dejo caer en el sofá que a estado usando como cama provisional. Aun sumido en sus pensamiento pues tenia mucho en que pensar y bastante que meditar.

Tayuyá de igual manera no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, seria sencillo no pensar en ello, si no fuera que a la chica que acaba de insultar es la misma que estuvo siendo idolatrada por el rubio durante las tres primeras semanas de su estadía en el departamento, pues todo el tiempo el le platicaba de lo que podía acerca de ella, después el seso con eso y por lo mismo si no fuera por su rasgo mas peculiar no la habría reconocido, si su cabello, su maldito cabello rosa, después de unos momentos de intentar hacer memoria de donde había escuchado sobre ese color de pelo, lo recordó el rubio se lo había dicho.

Ahora bien que lo recordaba…. Ahora recordaba el por que su color de cabello junto con todo ella le era insoportable… por que le fue tan satisfactorio el haberla insultado…

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_-Sabes en un principio pensé, joder creo que el único que le importaba a ella era el, Sasuke, siempre lo demostraba así, primero el, después el y al ultimo el, pero… - Callo un momento para después seguir hablando- me equivoque entendí mi error durante las pruebas en el bosque de la muerte, ahí supe que yo le importaba un poco._

_La peli-roja le observo confundida cosa de la que el si se percato._

_-Si quizás te a de parecer ilógico pero así fue durante esos momentos que Sasuke y yo estábamos inconscientes le hiso frente aun equipo proveniente de tu aldea. Nos defendió como pudo._

_Tayuyá rodo los ojos, mientras por dentro se debatía si debía darle fin a su conversación o dejar que el siguiera, pues por una parte estaba asta la chingada sobre la peli-rosa y por otra parte de laguna manera bizarra le agradaba oír las historias del chico, por que todas y cada una de ellas eran interesantes. Así que opto por bufar y aparentar que estaba aburriéndose._

_El haber como la chica estaba aburriéndose intuyo que debía continuar con su historia para que así no se aburriera._

_-Y en verdad creí que yo le importaba pero al final otra ves estaba equivocado, lo descubrí cuando después de ingresar en el hospital, tras terminar una parte de los exámenes ninja, pude comprobar que Sasuke seguía siendo su única prioridad, al verla postrada a un lado de la camilla donde yacía Sasuke indiferente de los demás, ella llorando desconsoladamente, sin percatarse de mi presencia, sin entender que al igual que el yo me encontraba dañado, no ninguna de mis palabras en ese momento la trajo de vuelta a mi, en su punto de visión solo estaba Sasuke, solo el y nadie mas – Inquirió con un pequeño nudo en la garganta que intento ignorar._

_Sin embargo Tayuyá podía notar que el no estaba ya del todo bien, sus pupilas dilatadas, y esa extraña manera de hablar, quizás el quería llorar. Comprendía por que si era si, el recordar todo eso seguramente no era nada grato. Lo comprendía por que para ella tampoco era grato el recordar sus días en el orfanato y sus días de entrenamiento con Orochimaru, ninguno era en realidad algo que quisiera recordar, por eso lo comprendía y por primera ves durante el largo tiempo que a estado bajo el cuidado del rubio, no quería mentársela o si quiera hablar para no meter la pata asta el fondo, pues lo comprendía y bastante bien. Por eso se mantuvo en silencio sin moverse del sofá donde ambos estaban sentados._

_El la observo un momento y de nuevo poso su vista al frente. Y prosiguió con su historia._

_-Al final creo que lo peor fue lo que siguió. Cuando ustedes llegaron por el y que el aceptara fácilmente irse con ustedes, la destrozo, al ver fallida la misión de su supuesto rescate, unos días después llorando me pido que se lo trajera de vuelta… eso… - Su vista se nublo, aquel nudo en su garganta que durante un rato lo había estado acompañando se intensifico al punto de ser in soportable su rostro cambio varias veces de posición en un nulo intento de no llorar, al final de sus ojos azulados, se desbordaron unas cuantas lagrimas que fugitivas recorrieron su rostro._

_La chica que asta ase unos momentos mantenía la calma, se preguntaba que debía hacer, ¿consolarlo?, no ese no era su fuerte maldita sea jamás había estado en ese tipo de situaciones, bueno quizás si pero jamás le había importado asta ahora, con el era diferente, no le agradaba verlo llorar por esa maldita plasta rosa. Aun así no sabia que debía hacer o decir._

_Al fin se decidió, así que ella fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos._

_-Quizás deberías parar… No –Le interrumpió el con suavidad, al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos._

_-No… lo mejor es que termine, si- Ella asintió sin poner Resistencia._

_-Sabes que fue lo que mas me dolió de su petición – Le miro un momento, después continuo – No fue en si que me pidiera que fuera por el, asta sin que me lo dijera lo habría echo, en realidad fue que aun comprendiendo el peligro que pudiera pasar al ir por el, el que yo pudiese morir, no le importo, claro seguro… ella creía que yo podría pues tengo el chackra del kyubi, su poder, pero no es así no soy inmortal ya al igual que un mortal común yo no tengo fuente inacabable del chackra, el chakra en cualquier momento se podría terminar enviándome… a una muerte segura, y eso ella si lo sabia y no le… importo y yo aun así le dije que si, con una gran y falsa sonrisa, por que a pesar de todo, no la culpaba en su lugar habría echo lo mismo, si hubiera sido ella, yo le habría dicho a Sasuke que fuera, que la trajera de vuelta aun sabiendo que yo podría, le habría dicho… por eso dije que si, por eso llore como nuca al llegar a casa… - Y no pudo mas, no pudo aguantar mas el no llorar, se desquebrajo al fin y rompió en llanto como ase tiempo no lo asía._

_En el sillón se dejo resbalar de lado asta quedar recargado en Tayuyá que se mantenía en silencio observándolo._

_-Yo… lo siento… solo déjame estar unos momentos así por favor – Su vos tenia un tono suplicante._

_Tayuyá que aun cuando era nueva en todos esos tipos de asuntos, no se percato de cómo automáticamente había envuelto en sus brazos al Uzumaki sollozante._

_Aun sin cambiar de posición, Naruto abrió la boca nuevamente para decir algo._

_-Sabes que es lo peor… de todo – Al ver que ella negaba volvió a hablar – Que me sigue gustando… me gusta cuando sonríe… me gusta sus dos orbes color verde y sobre todo su tan peculiar color de cabello… rosa._

_De alguna manera verlo llorar por ella le desagradaba, no podía entender por que el la quería tanto, aun cuando Sakura simplemente no se percataba de su presencia. Simplemente no lo comprendía._

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

Ahora entendía por que había explotado. Entendía por que le molesto el que ella discutiera sobre su persona. Y sobre todo entendía por que el rubio estaba tan callado, quizás estaba molesto con ella por haber insultado a Sakura o eso es eso creía pues por que otra cosa iba permanecer tanto callado. Creía ya conocerlo lo baste bien como para saber que el rubio tenía una personalidad en la que no encajaba el elemento del silencio.

Quizás y solo quizás debía disculparse con el por haberla insultado… ¡no!... que carajos estaba pensando ni que le importar que el estuviera enojado con ella, en realidad le daba igual lo que el pensara de ella, después de todo el sabia a lo que se enfrentaba si estaba de su lado. Así que no debía disculparse, además ella se lo merecía, esa maldita zorra se lo merecía. Claro que no se iba disculpar.

Su boca se abrió y de ella un inaudible – Yo… -Rápidamente se callo, en insultándose por dentro por pesar en una cosa y hacer otra, en verdad no le importaba lo que el rubio pensara ¿no?.

Aun así el si la oyó y enseguida su mirada de el estaba sobre ella. Joder por que tuvo que hablar.

-¿Que sucede? – Le pregunto con calma.

-Yo no… -El la estaba viendo con una mirada interrogante que de alguna ves la puso mas nerviosa que antes –Yo… soloqueriadisculparme – Carajos ahora si que la maldita tierra la tragase, como diablos pudo cometer tal pendejada. Es decir primero decir algo que no era y segundo decirlo tan rápido que ni ella misma entendió que quería decir.

Diablos, enserio por que el tenia ese efecto tan extraño sobre ella, no era así al principio. ¿Que había cambiado?.

Primero la observo confundía para después soltar una risotada. Que le quiso decir, quien sabe, pero enserio había sido muy gracioso su error mas siendo ella quien lo cometió.

Se estaba riendo de ella, el muy idiota se estaba riendo de ella en sus narices. Esta no se lo iba pasar. Eso lo juraba.

-¿Que están gracioso? – Exclamo con la cara contraída del coraje que la estaba poseyendo en ese instante.

Pero el al parecer no le importo si ella se estaba enfadando pues por un rato mas rio, cuando al fin se hubo calmado hablo.

-Lo siento yo… -Se limpio las lagrimas que de le salieron por tanto reír –Pude evitarlo, enserio lo siento, pero es que el verte equivocarte así no es algo común.

No era ¿común?. Cierto no era para nada común pero es que cuando estaba con el debía aceptar que todo su mundo se desbalanceaba. El muy bastardo tenia ese efecto tan estremecedor en ella. ¿El por que? no lo entendía pero asa era.

De repente sin percatarse su semblante de el volvió hacer la seria de unos momentos antes. Valla en verdad esa seriedad no que daba o eso es lo que pensó ella.

-Ya enserio, quizás hablaste rápido, pero siendo yo el que te escucho y que es experto en ese tipo de errores, pude entender lo que querías decir pero no logro comprender por que te disculpas, ¿por que habrías de disculparte? –En verdad quería pero no podía entender, ella no tenia que disculpase de nada si no había echo nada o ¿si?.

La furia así como llego se fue y el nerviosismo ocupo otra vez su lugar en ella. El quería saber por que se disculpaba, pero como decirle si estaba tan nerviosa, cosa rara en ella.

-Por lo de ase rato… -Le aclaro aun que el seguía viéndola sin entender nada.

Joder en serio era tan idiota para no entenderle, bueno en realidad si lo era.

-Es decir por haberla insultado a ella, a la chica de cabellos rosa, si ya sabes la que tanto idolatras – Se explico y al fin el entendió a que se refería.

Pero en si ella en verdad no tenia que disculparse, no tenia culpa de nada, mas cuando en verdad ella era como así un lenguaje era tan colorido como su cabello. Por eso también no le puso mucha atención a sus insultos. Además eso que percibió en el tono de vos de la peli-roja eran celos, no debía ser su imaginación.

-No, no tienes por que disculparte no es tu culpa lo que paso y también no pareces muy contenta al mencionarla, podría decir que percibo celos en el ambiente - Se confeso sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

El verla sonrojarse así le así mantener la esperanza que ella podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, cuando se fue dado cuenta ya estaba hipnotizado viéndola a los ojos.

La chica se sonrojo por completo, quien se creía el para insinuar tan siquiera que estaba celosa

-Yo no estoy celosa idiota, ni siquiera pienses que tienes tanta suerte…- Le aclaro lo mejor que pudo, pero el no parecía poner mucha atención al haberse perdido en su mirada sin evitarlo.

Ella callo también pues no pudo mas que perderse en la mirada de el, como el lo hizo con la suya, con lentitud se acercaron, unos cuantos centímetros los se paraban para eliminar ese espacio que los mantenía alejados.

_Solo un poco mas_ fue lo que pensó el.

Lamentablemente el momento fue roto gracias a los tres golpes que se oyeron en la puerta de entrada.

_Joder juraba que estaba apunto de matar a aquel que se atrevió a interrumpirlos_ se dijo mentalmente.

_**Continuara…**_

Algún comentario?


	8. Cap VIII Planes

Bien aquí tienen otro para que los que decían que tenían que esperar otros 6 mese mas por un cap, bueno espero les gusten y tratare de traer más capítulos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Capitulo VIII**

**Planes**

Le dio un trago a su botella de sake, que afortunadamente había tenido guardada para recurrir a ella en caso de emergencia (ósea se que todas sus demás botellas estuviesen vacías), antes de que su mirada se clavara en un punto en especifico de la torre de documentos que su asisten Shizune le había traído.

Se suponía que toda esa pila de documentos eran de los tantos que a cada Hokage, anterior a ella se le habían juntado, ninguno tenia en realidad relevancia alguna, si Shizune se los había llevado era por que según ella debía decidir cuales debían permanecer guardados y cuales ya no servían de nada.

Aun así de los tantos folders, papeles y demás que tras el paso de los años se presentan ahora en una total decadencia había uno entre todos ellos, un folder de color rojo vino que en verdad más que viejo parecía nuevo.

Dejo aun lado su botella y con cuidado lo tomo tratando de no derrumbar la ya de por si inclinada pila de papeles.

Al lograr su cometido y tenerlo en sus manos, examino el folder que se encontraba sellado.

Quizás lo habría dejado pasar si no fuera que el sello que mantenía cerrado el folder pertenecía al primer Hokage de Konoha "Hashirama Senju". Si era así eso quería decir que aquel documento tenia al parecer algo así como setenta años de antigüedad.

Solo que la pinta del mismo daba entender que tenía mucho menos tiempo, quizás tenía algún tipo de Jutsu que lo mantenía en buen estado. Pero que clase de contenido tendría como para cuidarlo de esa forma.

Tal vez debía abrirlo para así descubrir que información mantenía guarda ese folder. A nadie la aria daño que lo hiciera.

Con cuidado de no romperlo más de la cuenta despego el sello. Saco la primera hoja que su mano tomo del interior del mismo.

Su rostro antes marcado con un semblante tranquilo se transformo en uno de sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo estaba leyendo.

No era verdad lo que en esas hojas estaba plasmado o si?.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

En otra parte lejos del despacho de la Hokage, Danzo Shimura permanencia sentado en su oficina de la base secreta de Raíz, estaba esperando a un Anbu que había manda a una misión.

Tras un largo rato de espera el Anbu apareció.

-Y bien, ¿pudiste con los encargos que te di? – Le pregunto con cierto grado de impaciencia. Pues en verdad era importante que lo echo por su subordinado fuese exitoso

-Con el asunto del chico, le diré que al parecer ya su compañera de equipo del chico no le servirá más.

-¡Que! Como que no me servirá más, podrías explicarte – Exclamo un tanto confuso ante la declaración del Anbu.

-Lo que pasa es que durante el tiempo que lo estuve vigilando, el chico dejo de ver a su compañera de equipo pues al parecer sus interés han cambiado, el objetivo de el ahora es otra chica… - Danzo hizo una seña con sus manos para que el Anbu parase de hablar.

-Haber, haber déjame ver si entendí, me estas diciendo que ahora esta viendo a otra mujer - el hombre delante de el asintió.

Esto tras tocaba todos sus cálculos que tenia asta ahora, si el chico no seguía detrás de su compañera de equipo que inconsciente de que tras ignorarlo y rechazarlo le ayudaba sin querer a Danzo en sus planes, ya no le era de utilidad pues el escuincle quería con otra esto le cambiaba todo lo planeado.

Tendría que ver como arreglar ese asunto después, ahora esperaba que la otra parte del encargo si hubiera sido completada.

-Esta bien, dime y que paso con lo otra cosa que te encargue, la trajiste – En esta ocasión el Abu negó con la cabeza.

Por un momento se sobo la sien tratando de permanecer tranquilo, cosa que ahora le era difícil de conseguir.

-No la trajiste, por que no la trajiste, que te lo impidió.

-Sucede que cuando yo fui por aquel sobre que usted me pidió, los papeles ya no estaban, al parecer la asistente de la Hokage los tomo – Le respondió.

Paso su mano atreves de su cabello tratando de no alterarse, pues en verdad era malo, bastante malo que la asisten de la Hokage los tomase, pues si ese era el caso ahora seguramente los estaría leyendo y lo que esperaba que permaneciera en el anonimato saldría tarde que temprano a la luz.

Tenia que pensar, pensar como obtenerlo y asi poder desaparecerlo como tenia pensado hacer desde hace un tiempo atrás.

También esta lo del chico, diablos tenia que pensar en como arreglárselas con lo del documento en manos de la mandataria de la aldea y lo de la nueva presa del jinchuriki de nueve colas.

Pero como… un minuto quizás pueda ser más fácil de lo que parece.

Volteo haber al Anbu.

-Dime quien es la nueva afortunada, la que le flecho el corazón al chico. – Esperaba y la chica también le sirviera de algo. Podría quizás fraguar un nuevo plan.

-Sobre la chica que bueno que pregunta, cuando la vi no pude reconocerla al instante, sin embargo cuando por fin pude reconocerla, recordé que ella es una de los cuatro del sonidos de aquellos que atacaron la aldea para llevarse al Uchiha – Inquirió con tranquilidad.

La expresión de Danzo antes de preocupación se volvió una de complacencia. Las pieza en su cabeza se iban acoplando un tras otra como si de puzzle se tratase, para el nuevo plan que poco a poco iba tomando forma en su mente.

-Así que el chico la salvo, por eso el cuerpo no estaba – Que conveniente, bastante conveniente – Que mas sabes sobre el asunto.

-Lo ultimo que conseguí saber sobre esos dos es que hoy visitaron a la Hokage para que ayudara a la chica, que la volviesen una mas de la aldea, solo que al parecer aun tiene que ver como eliminar los cargos que podría haber en contra de ella.

Listo, lo tenía, era perfecto, la usaría de conejillo de indias.

-Al parecer lo as echo muy bien a pesar de los percances, por ahora puedes irte, si te necesito te lo are saber – Ante esto el Anbu desapareció de la oficina.

Tras la salida del Anbu, apoyo ambos brazos sobre el escritorio, entrelazo sus manos y apoyo sobre estas su cabeza, una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

Era perfecto, era demasiado perfecto con lo que tenía pensado matarais dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Todo era muy claro ahora.

Por que era normal que como uno de los ancianos de la aldea, no debía dejar pasar por alto esa falta a la ley, resguardar un criminal como ella en la aldea era inaceptable.

Tendría que como buen samaritano que era hacer un cateo y aprender a todo aquel la mantuvo escondido volviéndose así en cómplice de ella y como era seguro que se aria un revuelo en se momento en la aldea, podría quizás entre todo el alboroto perderse del despacho de la Hokage un valioso folder de color rojo vino.

En verdad todo parecía volver a su lugar, como en verdad debía ser. No podía pedir algo más perfecto que lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que ocurriría después.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Abrió la puerta un tanto enojado por haber sido interrumpido, sin embargo al ver de quien se trataba se calmo rápidamente

-Shizune hola que pasa – Le pregunto tranquilamente.

-Sucede que la Hokage necesita que vallan de nuevo a primera ora con ella pues si quiries que tu compañera sea aceptada en la aldea necesita ser interrogada – Le respondió con la misma calma que uso el para preguntarle.

La expresión de el se endureció un tato, pues sabia que un interrogatorio no era cosa buena, para nada buena y mas lo sabia al conocer que quien así por lo regular los interrogatorios era nada mas ni nada menos que Anko Mitarashi.

Conocida por su sadismo durante los interrogatorios, con ella al mando era seguro que sin importar el tipo de interrogado todos y cada uno de ellos dirán todo lo que sabían constal de no permanecer mas tiempo asolas con Anko.

Shizune al ver como la expresión de Naruto cambio decidió hablar.

-Sabes no estoy del todo de acuerdo con ese proseguimiento, pero aun así quizás lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con tu amiga y persuadirla para que diga todo durante el interrogatorio y así poder evitar algún tipo de inconveniente.

El asintió, era verdad puede que si Tayuya no pusiese resistencia alguna no sufriría en el interrogatorio, por que evitarlo no se podía, era necesario, aun así también vería la forma de estar presente durante ese momento, no la dejaría sola. Eso jamás.

-Tienes razón, hablare con ella.

-Bueno yo me voy para no molestarlos amas, pero enserio debes hablar con ella para que no ponga resistencia – Le advirtió esperando que en verdad hablase con ella.

-En verdad lo are.

-Bueno me voy tengo que ver que Tsunade no se valla dejando toda la documentación a su suerte- Tras esto dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Cerro tras de si la puerta y miro a Tayuya que permaneció durante toda la charla de el con Shizune en silencio. En verdad no quería que ella fuera pero no podía evitarse, no podían evitarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar – Tayuya solo asintió.

Sabia que se avecinaba, algo para nada nuevo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Después de una larga caminata por la aldea al fin había llegado al despacho de la Hokage, estaba lista para verlo vacio, pero le sorprendió encontrar aun a la Hokage en el y al parecer sin estar asta atrás de sake. Leyendo un documento. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo lo presentía y no estaba errada.

Tsunade levanto su vista del documento para ver a quien había llegado.

Con una sola palabra dejo perpleja a su ayudante.

-Shizune mañana en verdad será un día bastante interesante.

Una pequeña sonrisa tomo lugar en la comisura de los labios de la Hokage.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Cap IX Planes parte 2

Otro capitulo mas les traigo. Ojala sea de su agrado y como siempre espero sus comentarios.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Capitulo IX**

**Planes parte - 2**

_10:00 am_

El hombre que la mitad de la cara tenia venda y respondía al nombre de Danzo se encontraba caminado de lado a lado enfrente de la entra a la base secreta de la Raíz. Frente a el estaba cuatro grupos de Anbus perfectamente formados. Los cuales esperaban sus órdenes.

De un momento a otro observo a los Anbus. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, después exclamo:

-¡Preparados! Ya va ser hora – De respuesta recibió una afirmativa de todos los grupos delante de el.

Su vista se aparto de ellos y recayó sobre un sujeto que encontraba retirado del grupo, un asentimiento de los dos y el mismo sujeto desaprecio en una nube negruzca. Ya todo estaba listo.

Solo estuvo esperando a ser avisado que todos los locales y tiendas del lugar donde tenia pesado aprender a la chica fueran cerrados. Estaba seguro que el chico zorro no se lo permitiría por las buenas, necesitaba que no hubiera civiles cerca para ver lo que de verdad pasaría, en lugar del ya cercano altercado que estaba apunto de suceder.

Cero testigos eran igual a ningún impedimento para proceder por las malas y así pobrovocar al chico. Por que estaba seguro que seria provocado si procedía de esa forma. Con la información obtenida de lo que había sucedido el día anterior con la Hokage, lo había dejado claro. No permitirá que la chica fuera aprendida, el lo dejo claro, ella era arestada y la aldea seria la que pagara por ella.

Necesitaba que se armara un gran revuelo. Lo suficientemente grande para que la Hokage tuviera que asistir en persona y verificar que estaba pasando en realidad. Así sin ella en su oficina, aquel documento podría desaparecer misteriosamente. Sin el, el chico no podría reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo. Nada seria como en verdad debía ser, sino como el quería que fuera.

Como debía ser.

Por que _el_, Danzo Shimura no permitiría que el joven obtuviera la llave para tener en un futuro próximo a la aldea entera a sus pies. ¡No¡ jamás se arrodillaría ante aquel demonio. No lo iba permitir. Iba hacer lo que sea necesario en estos momento para que el Uzumaki no obtuviera aquel documento sin importar que eso significara que se desatase el infierno en la aldea, en aquel lugar que evacuo no por que le preocupara que unas cuantas vidas de civiles inocentes fueran arriesgadas.

Claro que no, por supuesto que no, en su ideología desde un principio tenia en cuenta que si para progresar se necesitaba sacrificar algunas vidas inocentes no dudaría en hacerlo. Solo que ahora tubo que aislar ese sitio, por así decirlo, de la aldea, para nadie viera quien inicio aquel ataque, que por ende era el inician te seria el responsable principal.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que llegara la hora de poner en marcha su plan.

-Todos a sus posiciones y no actúen asta que de la orden. ¿Entendido? – Espeto secamente.

-¡Si! – Respondieron para después desaparecieran todos en unas nubes de polvo.

-Solo un poco mas… Solo un poco mas… – Dijo en susurro para si mismo. Acto seguido desapareció en una nube de polvo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_12:00 pm_

Soltó un largo bostezo después de finalizar con su almuerzo. Baya que se había desvelado hablando con Tayuya para que ella hiciera y dijera lo que le pedían. Pero claro que era testaruda, por que las primeras dos horas de la charla, no asía más que negarse y mentarle la madre a los cuatro vientos.

Poco después desistió y empezó a aceptar lo que el le recomendaba. Se estiro una ve mas tratando de espantar el cansancio que sentía. La desvelada le había sentado fatal. Bueno ni dos horas tenían de levantados.

Solo faltaba ella de terminar de arreglarse para partir a donde la Hokage. Cuando escucho unos ruidos a sus espaldas volteo con lentitud. Lo que vio lo cautivo como todas las mañanas. Solo que esta ves, mas que en ocasiones anteriores.

Su imagen de ella sentada en la silla de ruedas no afectaba de nada en que la vestimenta que tenia puesta le hiciera justica, realzaba ese carácter que en ella existía, su rudeza relucía como nunca. Toda su persona era una exquisitez para sus cinco sentidos.

Por kami, juraba que lo que sentía en verdad era muy diferente de lo que alguna vez sintió por su compañera de equipo, Sakura.

Lo que sintió por ella era comparable a tipo de gustos que tiene un niño, un gusto muy inocente. Pero lo que sentía ahora por aquella mujer que en estos momentos era su mundo, era algo muy diferente que estaba también en un nivel muy diferente.

Un gusto más maduro. Y por que negarlo también por completo de un modo sexual, por que cada ves que la veía sentía la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazo. Así poder degustarla, saborear cada centímetro de su piel. Marcarla dando entender que era de el y de nadie mas. Lamentablemente podrían ser que los sentimientos de el no era correspondió por ella, no aun, por eso no había vuelto hablar sobre su confesión.

Quería darle tiempo, pues no era imposible que ella llegara asentir algo por el como el lo asía por ella.

-¿Qué tienes? – Le dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No nada – Mintió. Era mejor no externar sus pensamientos a ellas y más si era sobre su persona. No quería descubrir lo que le aria si se enteraba que pensaba así de ella.

-¿Nos vamos entonces? – Le pregunto. Ni siquiera habían almorzado pero ya lo aria cuando salieran del interrogatorio.

-Si claro – Respondió y apunto estuvo de colocarse de tras de ella para empujar su silla de ruedas, cuando sintió su mirada penetrante posarse en el.

Si ahora que se lo recordaba, ella le había pedido que el le dejara intentar a ella manejar su silla sin que la empujara el.

Dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta desistiendo en la idea de ayudarla. Era mejor dejar ese asunto por la paz.

Tras salir del departamento se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage para ver a Tsunade sin saber que mas adelante tendrían una nada grata sorpresa.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_12:30_

Tomo un trago de Sake, esta le recorrió la garganta quemándola a su paso o esa era la sensación que esa bebida embriagante le causaba siempre. Otro papel firmado.

Otro sorbo al Sake y un documento más firmado y listo para ser implementado en lo que seria usado.

Un trago más de Sake. Joder en verdad por que tenía que haber tantos documentos que checar.

Observo un momento a su ayudante que estaba delante suyo sentada en una silla acomodando unos documentos ya listos para se archivados.

-¿Shizune podrías checar si la Anko Mitarashi fue avisada sobre la interrogación que le ara a la compañera de Naruto? – Le pregunto tranquilamente.

Shizune asintió parándose de donde estaba, después salió de la evitación para ir haber si la mujer en cuestión fue avisada.

Normal mente era Ibiki el que interrogaba, siendo el uno de los mejor en eso seguido de Anko. Lamentablemente el tenia otros interrogatorios así que seria Anko la encargada de hablar con Tayuya. Normal mente no lo asía pero se las apañaba bastante bien con lo que respectaba a los interrogatorios.

Viéndose ido Shizune, dejo aun lado la ahora pequeña pila de documentos que un día antes la antes nombrada había atraído. Miro atreves del gran ventanal de la oficina. La inmensidad del pueblo de Konoha.

Faltaba poco para que fuera la hora del interrogatorio. Se pregunta si esa chica en verdad tendría alguna información que fuera de alguna utilidad. Quizás algo que tenga que ver sobre la ubicación de Orochimaru.

Debía ser, puesto que ella fue una de los cuatro, y en algún momento cinco del sonido, los mismo eran por así decirlo los guarda espaldas del Sannin de las serpientes y ellos y iban adonde el iba, por eso debía tener la información de las ubicación de todas las guaridas y refugios de ese ninja renegado de Konoha. Teniéndola no seria difícil dar con el y en el proceso acabar con su persona.

Claro que eso no quiere decir que solo la interrogaban para sacarle la información, no, por supuesto que no, era necesario interrogarla, esos eran los pasos a seguir, si ella quería borrar ese historial criminal que cargaba en sima y así poder quedarse en el pueblo.

Y la información sea la que sea sin importar que no fuera en realidad la que ella quería que fuera, seria tomada en cuenta.

Ahora que lo pensaba también tenia que informar a Naruto acerca de ese documento que recién tubo en las manos y que tanto el como lo fue en algún momento para su familia, le concernía por completo.

Solo quedaba esperar a que todo saliera bien, par que ese mismo día Naruto supiera eso tan importante que debía decirle tenia que decirle. Y ver como iba a tomarlo

Suponía que bien, después de todo, el ya sabia quien era su padre y lo que eso conllevaba o la mitad puesto que lo que iba a decirle cuando el llegara, era la otra mitad de las consecuencias de saber que era un Namikaze. Eso que estuvo oculto por varios años. Valla a saber por que. Pero que ahora que ella ya tenia conocimiento de la existencia de esa información. Nada evitaría el decirle a Naruto eso que el debía saber.

-Espero te sea grata la sorpresa que ahora te tengo – Susurro al aire.

Solo debía esperar

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_01:00 pm_

Ya iban tarde a con la Hokage. Todo por no poder esperar a comer después del interrogatorio. Claro que no pudieron, su hambre fue mas fuere que su urgencia por llegar a su destinos. Ninguno pudo objetarse así mismo ni entre si que no debían parar a comer.

Lo echo, echo esta y no podían arreglarlo solamente les quedaba apresurar un poco mas el paso ahora que retomaron su andar.

Naruto no pudo evitar desviar su mirada para observar con detenimiento las diferentes reacciones que pudiera presentar al irse acercando a su destino, _su_ chica. No, corrección no su chica, aun no lo era. Ojala y en un futuro cercano si lo fuera. Como lo anhelaba.

Tan metido estaba en sus cavilaciones de lo que quisiera que fuera su futuro, no noto lo solitario que se había puesto el lugar donde se encontraban. Al contario que su acompañante, esta lo noto enseguida.

-¿No encuentras algo extraño a tu alrededor? –

-¿Eh? – Siendo sacado de sus pensamientos miro a todos lados buscando aquello que ella notaba raro pero… - Yo no…

-¡¿En verdad? – Inquirió con algo de sorpresa por la respuesta de el. Como era posible que el no notase lo solos que se encontraba. Hasta que grado podía llegara su idiotez y falta de atención.

Volvió a ver a su alrededor y al fin comprendió lo que ella quería decir. Lo que ella le pareció extraño era que estaban completamente solos.

Los locales de toda la calle estaban cerrados y ningún civil o ninja estaba por las inmediaciones. O eso creía.

-Se celebra algo hoy como para que no a ya gente?.

E intento recordar si así era. Si era posible que hubiera alguna celebración o algo más de motivo para que no hubiera nadie en el sitio. Pero nada. Ninguna celebración que recordase se daba ese día. Nada para que estuviera tan calmada. Era extraño.

La miro confundido.

-Ninguna festividad se da hoy… - Su respuesta se fue a pagando al mismo tiempo que percibía un sinfín de variedades de chakra, todas a su alrededor.

Algo andaba mal muy mal.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue algo que ellos dos no se esperaban. De todas direcciones aparecieron ninjas que reconoció como Anbus debido a sus vestimentas, que con gran rapidez se acercaban a ellos. Con muy malas intención, según parecía.

Unos movimientos de manos y el estaba listo para defenderla a ella. En gran cantidad varios Narutos tomaron lugar su alrededor de ellos y todos con un pasamiento en mente, no permitir que le pasara algo malo a ella.

Arrasaría a todos ellos que lo intentaran. No dejaría a nadie con vida.

_**Continuara…**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_


End file.
